Flight
by azulneptune
Summary: Tiana is engaged to marry one of the most eligible 'bachelors' in New Orleans... but fate decides otherwise! Read and Review!
1. Zydeco

_New Orleans 1925_

"Tia! Just relax for once, you're getting married to the wealthiest man in New Orleans in three weeks, so get used to shopping!" said Charlotte as they walked out of a chic clothing boutique in the French Quarter.

Both women walked down the sidewalk carrying several bags of designer clothes, shoes, and other frilly things that Charlotte bought for her friend when she wasn't looking. She had to make sure that Tiana had enough lingerie for her honeymoon.

Tiana was thankful that her friend was willing to take her out on a shopping spree, but she wanted to purchase things with her own money. Charlotte wouldn't take no for an answer of course, she had taken Tiana to almost every shop and boutique in the city spoiling her friend with the absolute best she could afford.

"Lottie, as soon as I get home I will pay you back in full-"

"Oh stop it Tia." Charlotte snapped as they got into her chauffeur driven car "You're my sister, I'm supposed to do things like this for you."

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes as the chauffeur closed the door and drove them towards Charlotte's estate. "Well thank you Lottie, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Tia! Lunch will be served in the gazebo later…" the blonde said as she powered her nose "Ugh! This humidity is making my face shiny."

"Lottie you know that I have to work later." Tiana said as she glanced out of the window.

Charlotte shook her head as she zipped her purse closed, "Vincent doesn't want you to work anymore Tia and-"

Tiana shot her friend 'the look'. She loved her friend but disliked when others dug too far into her business, she could handle her own.

"Lottie"

Charlotte sighed, deciding to drop the topic, "Tia I'm just worried about you."

Tiana empathized with her friend for caring so much about her. She gently grabbed Charlotte's hand and squeezed it.

"I know, but I'll manage trust me."

Charlotte smiled, returning the squeeze, "I'll have Henry drive us to your house instead."

"Oh no that isn't necessary, I'll catch the trolley in your neighborhood it's much faster that way." Tiana explained as she smoothed out her canary yellow dress

Charlotte frowned "In that case you could still have lunch while you wait." She was determined to have her friend stay with her longer

"No thank you Lottie I have obligations to meet, but I'll catch you on a day that I'm free…perhaps brunch on Sunday?" Tiana compromised

Charlotte pretended to think for a moment "That'll be swell Tia! And it's a _must_ that you make your grandmother's Creole Crab Quiche! It's delish."

Tiana laughed "Alright I'll see what I can do" she said as Henry helped her out of the car…

* * *

Tiana was serving dishes and training Raymond's employees at his Zydeco shack in the bayou. It was the best kept secret in all of New Orleans as only the Cajuns knew about it. Tiana was desperate for a job to get out of the house and be productive. Vincent didn't allow her to work anymore after they were engaged and Tiana just couldn't take it anymore. Endless days locked in a home where all she could do was sit on her butt while he was always on his business trips. Ray's shack was the only place that Vincent didn't know about and Tiana wanted to keep it that way.

The shack was small and was practically a mosquito trap, but Tiana didn't mind. She'd rather be anywhere other than sitting in that dungeon of a home.

Raymond was happy to help his friend out, and even paid her anyway even if she didn't really need the money.

Tiana was also drawing a lot of male attention in a body hugging crème colored dress. Vincent had all of her simple work dresses thrown out and had no choice but to wear nice dresses. Her long shiny ring curls bounced as she moved from table to table chatting up the customers.

"Hey der!" said Xavier one of Ray's regulars "Can I get a bottle of tabasco for my gumbo? And a another glass of rum for my lady?"

"Sure thing Zay I'll be right there!" Tiana said as she left to wipe off a table

Just then, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Tiana quickly turned around terrified that it might be someone she didn't want to see.

"Chere!" exclaimed an average height man with strawberry blonde hair "Do my customers have you in here working too hard nah?"

Tiana laughed in relief now realizing that it was Ray. She placed a platter of boiled crawfish, corn on the cob, and potatoes in front of two fishermen before she replied. "Now Raymond, you know me better than that! I can never work too hard."

Ray cracked a smile "What eva you say chere! I just caught some plump shrimp, fresh from da gulf ready to be dropped in da pot!" he said as he removed his fishing hat "I know ya shift is almost ova, so I went on and called Gertrude from da dock."

"Alright, I'll be out as soon as I finish those po boys and—"

"Chere!" Ray said as playfully slapped his knee "You best be outa here by five thirty, you don't want ya fiancé findin' out bout this lil secret of yours!"

She nodded "You're right, I best be going." Tiana hurridly removed and hung her apron, grabbed her purse and was out of the tiny shack before the dinner crowd arrived.

She walked a five minute trail that led her out of the mossy sassafras trees and towards the boating dock. Tiana had to catch an airboat to get back to mainland New Orleans as did all of Ray's customers. She was grateful that there was one that just docked for the first round of dinner customers.

"Well hello Ms. Tiana" said Ezell as he helped her into the rocky boat.

"Afternoon Ezell." she replied attempting to keep her balance as she searched for a dry spot on the boat.

"Another busy day at da shack?" he asked as he started the boat fan. Tiana nodded her head. "Very busy for a Tuesday."

As the boat sped across the wide bayou, Tiana closed her eyes and inhaled the musk scent of the water. She loved being out here more than the city, it always influenced her to reminisce on all of the good memories she and her father shared...

_Bayou Bienvenue 1918_

_"I almost got it Daddy!" said Tiana as she pulled on the fishing rail with all her might. She wanted to impress her father on how she could reel in a catfish all by herself. _

_James watched on as his daughter fished. She was so determined to catch a fish without any help, even after he practically begged Tiana to let him help. He could tell that this was a huge fish caught on the hook._

_Tiana's back was touching the muddy earth as she continued to pull and wind the fishing rod until…_

_"Atta girl babycakes!" exclaimed James as a medium sized catfish arose out from the murky waters and onto the land. "You caught a good one."_

_Tiana was sprawled out on the ground, exhausted from the excessive pulling she had to endure. She smiled when she saw the catfish on the ground gasping for air._

_James laughed when he saw Tiana point to the fish joyfully. "I did it! I did it Daddy" she yelled as she jumped into her father's arms hugging him._

_"I knew you would!" said James as he gently set his daughter back down and began packing the few equipment that they brought. "I can already smell my catfish po' boys frying…" he said as he gripped a bucket of catfish that he caught earlier that evening_

_Tiana's eyes widened at the thought, her stomach growled in agreement. "…with my spicy vegetable gumbo as well." She replied as she grabbed her knapsack and fishing pole._

_James chuckled "Whoever gets there last has to wash the dishes!" he said as he ran towards the dirt trail that led out of the swamp._

_Tiana laughed as she instantly took off following her father, with the bright moon as their only light guiding them back home…_

Tiana smiled at the memory as the boat made it to the mainland. Ezell helped her out of the boat as he cleared his throat. She playfully rolled her eyes as she reached into her purse

"Oh Ezell I didn't forget about ya" she laughed as she placed a warm beignet wrapped in a handkerchief into his grimy hands.

The thankful man smiled as he stuffed the pastry in his overall pocket. "You should open up your own restaurant Ms. Tiana, I'll spend my last nickel just to get a basket full of ya delicious beignets!"

She smiled as she began to walk towards the narrow bridge that led to the city.

"One day Ezell!"

"One day soon…" she repeated to herself as she walked across the rugged overpass…

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my very first story on here and I'm trying to learn my way around this site...**

**Please give me tips on how I can make this story better! Constructive criticism helps! Please review! Thanks xx**


	2. Bourbon

_Naveen's Condo_

"Lawrence, you do not have to follow me everywhere while we are here! I can explore New Orleans on my own." Said a frustrated Naveen as he put on his shoes

Naveen's ship arrived not too long ago at the port and he was eager to paint the town red. After becoming banished from his home kingdom in Maldonia, he really didn't have any option to stay, so he decided to dwell in America, New Orleans of all places.

Lawrence wasn't looking forward to being bagged down with all of Naveen's responsibilities, but he was quite happy that he was chosen to become his traveled valet. A new sight of scenery was much needed from his stuffy room in a village outside of the royal palace.

"But sire, it is my duty to look after you, there are many people here who don't mean you well…there are voodoo doctors and-"

Naveen sighed "Enough fat man!" he shouted as he grabbed a bow tie from the mahogany dresser. "I am turning twenty in three days and I do not need any more chaperoning from you, ever."

"Sire, I am only doing as your father said and-"

"Forget what he said! I'm banished from there for life, I'm no longer his son.." he grabbed his ukulele from a velvet chest. Lawrence just wouldn't let this go

"Nav-"

"I'll be on Bourbon Street if you're looking for me." Said Naveen

"Alright but-"

Naveen opened the door "And Lawrence?"

"Yes sire?"

"Don't look for me." Naveen said as he slammed the door

* * *

_Bourbon Street_

Nightlife on Bourbon was just as Naveen dreamed of. The parties, the clubs, the bars, and resturants were wild and Naveen was hypnotized by the liveliness. With every drink he consumed and every tune he strummed on his ukulele, the memory of him being ousted from his father's kingdom faded away.

"Oh Naveen! Can you play your ukulele just one more time before you go?" asked a desperate fangirl in a tight floral dress

"I would love to, but I have to get to this shindig on fourth-"

The brunette grabbed his hand "Oh please Naveen?" she gave him a sensual look. Naveen couldn't resist the touch she gave him. Naveen slyly grinned.

"Just one more, then I'm off!" he began strumming an upbeat tune, the brass band followed his lead and the large crowd around him went wild with the music.

Naveen did a quick spin that made the crowd of girls burst in laugher. Then he saw a woman in a beautiful lavender dress walking in the opposite direction, he knew that he saw the same one earlier in the day so he stole a glance while still strumming the ukulele.

She was standing outside of an ice cream parlor looking around.

_Why is she by herself at midnight? He thought_

That dress fitted her body perfectly and reached right above her knees showing off her smooth legs, as she slowly walked back and forth in front of the shop in matching heels. She appeared to be tense about something.

Tiana pulled her thin shawl closer to her body as she reached into her lavender clutch purse to fix up her light makeup. She didn't need it.

Naveen kept watching as her giant curls swung from side to side as she kept turning her head, searching for someone.

_'She looks tense' _thought Naveen

The brass band continued playing a hot jazz tune as Naveen broke from the circle to talk to the mysterious woman.

Naveen decided to walk over to wear she was standing, until a blonde woman quickly strode her way over to Tiana. Naveen focused his gaze on the raven haired woman until they went inside of the fabric shop.

"Naveen!"

The prince quickly turned around interrupted from his thoughts

"Why'd you stop baby?" said a redhead as she smiled and tugged on his light blue dress shirt

* * *

_Tiana and Vincent's Home (Next Morning)_

"Babycakes, have you even looked at a couple of wedding dresses yet? You know, I saw some beautiful fabric in the quarter and I was thinking up some ideas for your gown." Eudora said as she walked into her daughter's kitchen.

Ever since Tiana became engaged three months ago, Eudora had been planning and preparing for her daughter's wedding. Tiana really didn't want to be bothered by the hype and decided to lay low and let her mother and Charlotte do all of the work.

Tiana was preparing tea and beignets for an afternoon tea with her mother

"Mama, I just haven't had time to sit down and plan for the wedding yet. I've been saving for my restaurant and been quite busy and—"

"Enough about that restaurant chile!" Eudora interrupted "You are about to marry one of the most eligible bachelors in New Orleans who can actually take care of you…"

Tiana rolled her eyes. Her mother meant well, but Tiana was getting tired of hearing about how _good _Vincent was for her. He _was_ handsome, educated, and well off but Tiana wanted more.

"Oh Mama, I know that, but there is so much going on right now…I just can't focus." She said as she lifted the steaming tea pot from the stove and set it on a cooled tray

"Honey, all you need to do is to take time to yourself, and reflect." Eudora said as she gently grabbed Tiana's hands

"You've done nothing but work your entire life. It's now time to enjoy the leisure things, like relaxing, reading, and…planning your wedding!"

Tiana smiled "You are right mama, I will try to relax…a little." She said as she placed the fresh beignets on the same tray as the tea pot and carried it into the living room.

"Oh! And add giving me some grandbabies to that list of leisure things as well.." Eudora added

Tiana almost dropped the tray after she heard what her mother just said.

* * *

_Naveen's Condo_

Naveen awakened to a trashed room and two girls in his bed. He groaned after he realized what he'd done and quickly arose to get in the shower.

After he was done, he returned to his bedroom to dress and saw that the blonde and red head were still in his bed, awake.

Naveen groaned once more "Why are you two still here?" He asked now annoyed as he grabbed a shirt

"You showed us such a good time last night baby, we want an encore!" replied the hungover blonde as she stood up and walked over to Naveen revealing her body

Naveen waved her away with his hand as he continued to search for the perfect set of cufflinks "That was in the past, now both of you leave before I have security throw you both out."

"You wasn't saying that last night darlin'" The red head said as she kissed him attempting to seduce him again

"Leave" said Naveen as he grabbed his straw boater hat and left the apartment.

The two women's expressions were left blank as they watched him leave…


	3. Tassle

_Sam's Automobiles _

Naveen grew tired of walking and using trolleys to get to places all of the time, so he decided to purchase a car. Yes, he was banished from the kingdom, but he was still a prince and he was still going to live like one.

"…And his automobile here, is one of the newest designs around! Plus, it's a Ford, an American brand, can't trust those overseas brands too much!" said the salesman

He eyed the man after he heard the 'overseas' remark. "I'm from overseas." Naveen replied

The salesman's eyes went wide. "Oh, I am so sorry sir, it won't happen agai—"

"It is your majesty to you, he _is_ Prince of Maldonia" said Lawrence obviously enjoying the man's embarrassment

The salesman's was now even more afraid and he continued to apologize quickly, stumbling on his words.

Naveen groaned and glared at Lawrence now irritated at both men. "Forget it! I want the red Mercer Coupe, Lawrence pay the man and we will be on our way."

The salesman stopped his fumbling to make sure that he heard right. No one ever bought a car without the proper procedures.

"That's it? You don't want to test drive it or feel the interior?" said the salesman

Naveen shook his head. "Not necessary, Lawrence will write you a check."

The confused salesman nodded and handed him the keys.

Naveen got in and sped off towards the city leaving Lawrence with the tab…

* * *

Naveen arrived in Baton Rouge later that day to discuss some business deals with a friend he met in France years ago. After remembering that he now lived in Louisiana, he thought that it was perfect to have a close friend to kick back with.

He didn't want to ditch Lawrence at the Automobile lot, but he had no other choice. He just wanted to be alone for now, and he would never give him space to unless Naveen caught him off guard.

The prince parked his car in front of the mansion, and walked up to the front door knocking an old tune that they only knew. It was a lovely home built next to a huge lake. A butler immediately opened the door, expecting Naveen's presence.

"Good morning." Spoke the elderly butler as he allowed Naveen to enter the foyer.

Naveen nodded his head as the butler led him into an office a few doors down and opened the door to his friend sitting behind his desk seated in the opposite direction away from the door. He was speaking to someone on the phone and didn't hear anyone come in.

"Monsieur Reynaud, you have a visitor." said the butler

The blonde haired man slowly swiveled in his chair towards their direction as he hung up the phone and smiled, his blue eyes brightened at the sight of his friend.

"Well if it isn't the prince…" said Vincent as he stood to hug him

Naveen laughed as he returned the gesture and looked around the room. "Good to see you Vincent, you are living better since I last seen you in France."

Vincent smiled as he walked them out of the room waving off the butler, "Thank you Edgar."

The butler nodded and quickly walked down the hall to his quarters. Vincent turned to Naveen, "Fresh off the dock I see! You waste no time in coming to visit."

"I am in New Orleans on holiday," he lied. "I virtually don't know but only two people here…including you."

"Ah don't worry my boy! However Louisiana is a fun state. We're different here; you'll never experience a dull moment, especially in New Orleans." Vincent replied

Naveen nodded his head. "That's exactly the reason why I decided to live—I mean vacation here in the United States. Western culture is interesting."

"You are welcome here anytime, I have an estate in New Orleans as well but I'm here in Baton Rouge most of the time." The flaxen haired man said

Vincent led them to the parlor room where he offered Naveen a seat as he walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Would you like a drink?" Vincent asked

"You wouldn't happen to have any Maldonian liquors would you?"

Vincent unlocked the bottom drawer that revealed three bottles of the desired liquid. "You know me all too well!" he said as he opened a bottle and handed a glass to his friend

"Ginja…" Naveen said as he inhaled the fruity smell of the drink and took a sip savoring the flavor "I thought that I wouldn't drink this again for a while."

Vincent frowned when he heard that "What do you mean? Isn't your father going to ship you a dozen bottles a month here like he did while you were in France?" he asked as he poured himself a glass

Naveen wasn't prepared to tell Vincent about his banishment from the Maldonian kingdom just yet, he decided to keep that information to himself.

"I read that liquor is illegal here now so I just thought that…"

Vincent let out a heavy chuckle "Naveen, I know people, who know people, who know—well you get the idea. I have several strings that are just waiting to be pulled! If you catch my drift…"

"I understand. I have my ways of getting what I want as well." said Naveen finishing off his drink

Vincent smiled as he sat down in a chair across from Naveen, "So what do you have planned to do in the Big Easy?"

Naveen sighed as he placed his glass on the coffee table "Well, I turn twenty in two days so I figured that I should—"

"Your birthday is Sunday? And you are just now bringing this up." said Vincent

"I didn't realize that I would have to tell you this right away." He replied

Vincent was silent for a moment until he thought of something. "I will throw you a party then."

Naveen's eyes widened at his words "I beg your pardon?"

"I will host the grandest birthday bash in honor of your birthday. You just relax I will have my event planner figure everything out." He said as he rose from his chair for another drink

"Vincent, you don't have to—"

"Nonsense! You turn twenty only once my friend, and as a prince you should be used to people doing things like this for you." He handed Naveen another glass "Besides, I am hiring burlesque dancers as well."

Naveen thought about it for a second. "Alright, but I get to choose the music…and the women."

"Atta boy Naveen!"

Naveen laughed "Now that we have that settled, I wanted to discuss some business ventures with you…"

* * *

"Oh Tia! Your wedding will be the bee's knees I just know it!" exclaimed Charlotte as she flipped through a book of fabrics

The bubbly blonde was more excited for Tiana's wedding than she was

Tiana smiled at her friend's words as she glanced through a cookbook "I don't think that I could ever top your wedding Charlotte. It was beautiful."

Charlotte stood up and twirled "Yes Tia, Harrison and I's wedding was gorgeous…and pink of course.."

Tiana laughed as she closed the cook book

"But you and Vincent's will be to die for! Plus, ya'll are honeymoonin' in France Tia that is so romantic!"

"Lottie, you are looking way too hard into this. I want just a simple ceremony in my childhood church, but Vincent says otherwise." Tiana walked into the kitchen "I better get started on dinner."

"Well, that's tiny Tia, ya'll will work it out!" she said she followed her Charlotte saw how uninterested her friend was in her own wedding, and that worried her

Just then the two young women heard the front door open "Tiana?"

"In the kitchen!" Tiana said loud enough for her fiancé to hear as she tied an apron around her small waist

Vincent walked into the kitchen and was about to speak until he saw Charlotte.

"Evenin' Tiana…Charlotte." He said as he put his brown leather briefcase on the kitchen table

Vincent was a sight to see, he wore a tailor cut, navy blue three piece suit and his flaxen blonde hair was cut and combed to perfection. His crystal blue eyes could pierce through a plate of steel

"How are you doing baby?" Tiana said as she went over to her fiancé to give him a kiss on the lips, but he turned away

Tiana ignored the act "You've been away for an entire week! I've missed you so much!" she said as she took out a box of pasta.

"I am about to make all of ya favorites!" Tiana moved back over to the stove where she began to boil a pot of water

Charlotte grabbed her purse and grinned "Well Tia it's getting' late! Time for me to head on over to Big Daddy's! He's been watching little Marjorie-Ann all day…"

Tiana turned to her friend "Oh Lottie, I thought you would stay for dinner."

"I can't Tia, Harrison is probably waitin' on me to come home anyway! See ya later!" Charlotte said as she went out the door

Tiana shook her head and laughed "That's Lottie for you!"

He glared at Tiana sternly.

"Vincent?" she asked

"You look good." He said as he roughly grabbed Tiana's behind and brought his lips to his

Tiana was surprised by the unexpected gesture but went along with it, returning the kiss. He ran his hand up her dress attempting to pull her panties down as he hoisted her up on top of the counter deepening the kiss with his tongue.

She let out a soft moan as she tried pulling away by stopping the kiss. Vincent continued by kissing her along her neck and began to unbutton the back of her dress. "Vincent…"

He kept going as he caressed and sucked her breasts as he ran his fingers through her long curly hair. Tiana wasn't having any of it. She jumped down from the counter and she began to cover herself up "I'm still not ready." She said not looking at him in his eyes.

He stopped and stared at her before he grabbed her throat almost choking her. "Gotdammit Tiana!" he yelled as he continued to tighten his grip around her neck.

Tiana couldn't do anything but grasp for air, as she kicked her legs frantically trying to release his grip. After a few seconds, he let go causing Tiana to fall to the floor breathing rapidly.

"How long are you going to make me wait? You should be able to recover faster tis time, seeing that this isn't your first miscarriage." he exclaimed as he kicked Tiana in the side

Tiana screamed in pain as tears fell down from her face. She couldn't do anything but just lie there until the pain subsided.

"You'll make up for lost time on our wedding night, believe me." He said as he gathered his things and left the house.

Tiana was so confused, she couldn't think straight as she rose from the floor and slowly made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom she and Vincent shared

She locked the door and sobbed heavily unto the bed, angry at her decision to marry Vincent.

"Oh Mama, why'd you have to become ill? Right when I just got over daddy's death… I don't want to lose you too…"

Life had changed so much for Tiana in the past year, just last year she finished high school, and now she was engaged. When Tiana first met Vincent, he was kind and charming but as the wedding date approached; he was turning into a completely different person.

Tiana remembered how they met and how it all went downhill from there…

_New Orleans 1924_

_"I'm so glad that we finally finished school!" said an excited Tiana "Now I can work at that new diner called Galatoire's!"_

_Both girls walked down the street in their graduation attire, white caps and gowns along with their new floral dresses that Eudora made especially for the occasion. Tiana wore a smile a wide as the Mississippi as she was ready to take on another job to speed up her income even further._

_Eugenia laughed at her friend "Tiana, you already work at Duke's and Cal's! You're gonna work yaself into oblivion!"_

_Tiana laughed "I can handle it. Besides, with three incomes I'll be closer to the down payment on that sugar mill…my restaurant, me and my daddy's dream…oh I can see it now the chandeliers, music everywhere…"_

_The new graduates walked into Angelo's Ice Cream Parlor and grabbed seats by the window. _

_"Tiana, you'll reach your dream soon enough! Plus I can't wait until you do because I'm about tired of hearing you talk about it every day!" joked Eugenia as she picked up her menu _

_Tiana playfully rolled her eyes as she looked around for Cloyd, he always took her and Eugenia's orders when they came into Angelo's, because he was the only colored person who worked there, and the only one who would serve them._

_"Where's Cloyd?" asked Tiana "he usually is already out cracking jokes by now."_

_Eugenia shrugged her shoulders as she continued to look at the menu._

_Just then, a man approached their table. Both girls looked up._

_"How are you madams doing on this fine day?" said a tall white man in a suit and tie. His presence intimidated Tiana because of his sudden appearance._

_He was a handsome man, his accent couldn't hide his obvious southern background, he seemed to be in his late twenties._

_"Swell and yourself?" replied a bubbly Eugenia. Tiana was hesitant to say anything_

_"Well alright!" said the flaxen haired man "but what about you chere…cat got ya tongue?" referring to Tiana_

_"I'm fine, sir" replied Tiana still nervous._

_"And that you are."_

_ Tiana mentally rolled her eyes while Eugenia blushed. _

_The young man laughed "Sir? that's everyone calls my father!" he gently took Tiana's hand "Please, call me Vincent." He said as he kissed it_

_Eugenia smiled to herself as Tiana pulled her hand back to her lap. _

_"How rude of me, what are you gals names?" he said only looking at Tiana. _

_"Eugenia Bordeaux…but everybody calls me Genie" said her friend. _

_Vincent glanced at her and then set his eyes right back on Tiana. "What's your name beautiful?" he said_

_Tiana looked to her friend for what to say. She knew that she had to respond back especially since he was white and obviously had money based on his attire, she didn't want any trouble._

_"My name is Tiana Chenier…" Tiana felt so uncomfortable she just wanted to leave she didn't care about ice cream anymore._

_Vincent nodded his head as he smiled at her reply as he put his hands in his pockets. "How bout I treat you ladies? Your favorite ice cream on my tab."_

_"That'll be grand! Thanks." exclaimed Eugenia. _

_Vincent chuckled. "Graduation today huh?" he gestured to the girls' attire. Eyes still on Tiana._

_"Oh don't tell me that you gals went to St. Mary's Dominican!" he said_

_Tiana and Eugenia glanced at each other shocked to know what school they just graduated from._

_Vincent saw their expressions. "My youngest sister Violet graduated today too, she wore the same snow white cap and gown that ya'll are wearing so I just assumed."_

_Just then, Angelo, the owner of the shop went over to their table. "You gals gotta go, Cloyd ain't here today and I'm not bout to serve ya..."_

_"Put it on my tab Angelo" Vincent said as he handed the heavyset man a twenty dollar bill. Angelo looked surprised but still took the money. "I don't have any bills over ten..." _

_"Keep it" said Vincent. "Now lets get these gals some cold creamery on the table!"_

_Angelo looked at the girls._

_"I still aint gonna serve em Venny…" said Angelo as he stuffed the bill in his shirt pocket_

_Tiana didn't want any trouble so she stood to leave. "It's alright we best be leaving anyway." Eugenia was still seated._

_"Don't do no such a thang" said Vincent as he patted Angelo on the shoulder. "I'll serve 'em." He looked over at Tiana "What flavor does ya taste buds like?"_

_"Rocky Road" said Eugenia smiling. _

_Vincent nodded still waiting for Tiana to answer._

_ "Pistachio" she said as she returned to her seat_

_Vincent clapped his hands happy to hear their requests. "There ya have it Angelo! They will have three- no, four scoops each!"_

_Eugenia's green eyes brightened at the sound of that. "Four scoops! Did you hear that Tee?" she said as she looked at Vincent as he walked back to the bar with Angelo_

_Tiana nodded her head as she watched Angelo scoop the ice cream into tall glass cups…_

* * *

_"That white man sure did fancy you Tee!" said a knowing Eugenia. She playfully shoved Tiana as they were walking home from the parlor._

_Tiana nervously looked behind her as she smiled a little. "Now Genie, you know that those white men favor you more." She pointed at her friend. "You have that long wavy hair, and those green eyes that all of the white and colored men die for, with ya lil Creole self."_

_Eugenia shook her head. "Tee we have the same hair texture, and besides he was all over you, drinking you up with those piercing blue eyes of his…" she thought for a second as she twirled her hair with her fingers "besides I don't really like white men, my Mama just don't want me to court darker men…"_

_Tiana smoothed her dress out after she pulled out her house key. "Well in that case, when are you gonna tell her that you're engaged to Theodore Jones? He's my complexion." Tiana pointed out_

_Eugenia sighed "Yeah, that's the tricky part, I don't know how to tell her or my daddy… they are obsessed with skin color. Our skin is the same color as them white folks, but we're still colored!" Eugenia said as Tiana unlocked the front door_

_"Mama?" yelled Tiana as she walked through the cozy living room into the kitchen. Eudora didn't answer._

_"She must still be at my Grandmere's house" said Tiana as she left the kitchen and walked into her room with Eugenia following behind_

_Tiana went into her armoire and grabbed her work uniform for Cal's. She noticed that her tassel was missing. "Oh no, my tassel must've fallen off!" she said_

_"Why didn't you take off?" Eugenia said as she watched her friend hang up her cap and gown "We just finished school! I thought you going dancing with us tonight!"_

_Tiana sighed "You know I have two left feet Genie, plus today is Saturday which means more customers and that means more tips…"_

_She groaned, "Why don't just ask your lil rich blonde friend Chelsea since ya'll are so close..." said a jealous Eugenia as she plopped on Tiana's bed _

_Tiana rolled her eyes knowing that her two best friends she didn't get along with each other. "Her name is Charlotte and I don't accept handouts from anyone Genie and you know that."_

_"I know…but if she's as close to you as she says she is, she would've given you the money anyway..." Eugenia said as she looked at her fingernails_

_Tiana slipped on her yellow dress and began to brush her hair unto a low ponytail. "Genie-"_

_There was a knock at the door. _

_Tiana glanced at her friend with a smirk. "What?" said a confused Eugenia as she hopped off the bed_

_"That better not be Theo!" said Tiana as she left her room to answer it. _

_There was another knock as she approached the door. Eugenia frowned "But I didn't tell Th—"_

_Tiana opened the door to see Vincent standing on the porch. He was looking out at the lawn until he heard the door open. He grinned when he saw Tiana standing at the threshold. _

_"Vincent?" said a surprised Tiana as Eugenia walked up to stand beside her._

_"Hello" said Vincent as he put his hands in his pockets. "Lovely home you have here" _

_Eugenia held in her giggles as she watched the tension unfold between him and her friend._

_'How does he know where I live?' thought Tiana_

_"What brings you here?" said Tiana as her eyes wandered down the street to see if he was with anyone. He was alone._

_"Well…I think that this belongs to someone who attended St. Mary's Dominican not too long ago…" he said as he pulled out a white and gold tassel from his pocket._

_Tiana gasped as she put her hand over her mouth relieved that she hadn't lost it forever._

_Vincent chuckled "So it is yours, I figured since I graduated two years ago." He handed the tassel to Tiana. "It had to belong to a pretty girl in the class of 1924…"_

_Tiana clutched the tassel as she found herself blushing. "Thank you kindly, but I best be going-"_

_"She doesn't have anywhere to go, but I have a date with the dance floor tonight!" said Eugenia as she hugged her friend and walked right past Vincent and down the porch steps and waved goodbye "See you later Tee!"_

_Tiana's eyes widened as she realized that her friend was leaving her alone with a strange man who now knew where she lived. "Genie!" she said as Eugenia kept walking down the street. _

_"I'll phone you!" the green eyed girl said as she turned the corner finally out of sight_

_'She is so done when I see her' Tiana mentally cursed_

_Vincent cleared his throat "You changed dresses quickly." He said as he eyed her body in the yellow dress_

_She had the dress since she was fourteen and her hips and bosom had outgrown it since then, Eudora never got around to sewing another one. Vincent obviously didn't mind as it showed off her womanly shape._

_"Yes I have to get to work." She said as she grabbed her olive green jacket and hat that hung conveniently by the door. She quickly shut the door, locked it and walked off the porch pulling her jacket on as she walked down the sidewalk._

_ Vincent walked up beside her. "Where do you work?" he said as he and Tiana turned the corner_

_Tiana was upset that this man knew where she lived and now he wanted to know where she worked. She desperately wanted him off her back so that she could walk to work in peace. Tiana knew that she couldn't lie to him, he would probably find out like he did her house._

_"Cal's" she replied as she sat on a wooden bench waiting for the five o' clock trolley_

_She decided to mention just one job. He didn't need to know about Duke's or a potential Galatoire's._

_'Just play it cool Ms. Tiana, once your trolley arrives he'll be gone' she thought_

_"Let me drive you there." He asked_

_Tiana shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine waitin' on the trolley." _

_Vincent nodded his head "Alright, but don't work too hard now." Vincent said as he began walking back towards his car. _

_Tiana exhaled in relief as the trolley car approached. She happily grabbed a seat in the back as she watched him through the window. She began to feel bad that she didn't take the man's offer on the ride. Besides, a car was faster than a slow trolley making four stops along the way._

_She shot up from her seat and ran out of the streetcar, catching up to the blonde haired man. _

_"I changed my mind." she said as she looked up into his blue orbs_

_He smiled as he opened the door for her to get in…_

Tears fell down Tiana's face as she realized that she was trapped in a disastrous marriage before it even began.

"I'm doing this for you Mama." Tiana said as she wiped her tears and turned off the bedside lamp.

_If only I knew then what I know now…_ she thought as she fell back onto the pillows and into a deep sleep.


	4. Satchmo

Tiana opened her eyes and gently sat up in her bed as she was covered in sweat. She noticed that the bay window was open, allowing the sweltering heat into the room.

"To think that I should be used to this weather by now…" she said as she lifted the bed sheets off from her body to get up and close the window shut in one swift move

"That's better." she nodded to herself as she began to fix the bed

"About time."

Tiana instantly jumped at the unexpected voice and fell back unto the bed. She turned to see that it was Vincent's mother seated at her vanity table across from her.

"I was going to wake you, but I decided to let the humidity do its job." The older woman said as she glanced at Tiana's porcelain jars of crèmes and lotions

Tiana couldn't believe that the woman had been watching her sleep. "Marguerite, what are you doing here?"

"The question should be why I am not here more often? This is my son's home after all." she said bluntly

Tiana rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the bed once again. "What do you want? I have somewhere to be."

"Trust, I don't want to be bothered by your presence either but my son insists that we get some shopping done together."

Marguerite watched as Tiana moved around the room in the dress that she wore yesterday. "From the looks of it, we probably need to take another day as well as this one to browse boutiques. Even a peasant knows a day dress from a night gown."

Tiana looked down at her attire. "I had a long day and a rough night…"

"No excuse to look as tragic as that." said the blue eyed woman "Didn't Euphoria teach you better?"

"Her name is Eudora, and don't bring my mother into this."

Marguerite abruptly pulled out a Chinese fan and started to fan herself hurriedly. "Can you move any slower? I don't have time to wait all day."

"Tell him that he will just have to reschedule for another day." Tiana replied as she looked through her armoire for a dress

"I don't believe this…" Marguerite arose from the vanity table chair towards Tiana "I didn't have my chauffeur drive me here all the way from Metairie to have a colored girl blow me off!"

Tiana was used to Vincent treating her bad, but she absolutely refused to let another person walk all over her, she didn't care if she was her fiancé's mother.

"Well believe it!" Tiana snapped "As long as this ring is on my finger, this won't be the only time. You can count on it." she didn't care about that ring at all, but she had to use it to get the old hag away from her

"Just wait until I tell Vincent of this nonsense…"

"Get out of my house Marguerite!" Tiana said as she locked herself in the bathroom

Once Marguerite heard the bath water, she groaned and left the house.

* * *

_The Quarter_

"Thank you Mr. Sutton" said Tiana as she received her bags from across the counter "Have a nice day."

Tiana was feeling somewhat liberated that she bought new kitchenware with _her_ own money that she had saved from working with Raymond. A crimson colored pot. She had a chance to shop alone and buy things that had nothing to do with the wedding. She couldn't wait to bake her grandmother's Creole Crab Quiche for Charlotte's brunch tomorrow.

She strutted down the busy sidewalk with her brown paper bag as she glanced at the many store windows along the way. She stopped in front of the window of a store called _Tunes in a Room _she smiled when she saw the phonographs for sale. She remembered how she and her father would dance to Louis Armstrong in the middle of the street in their neighborhood every Friday. Everyone was too poor to afford their own phonograph so everyone pitched in to buy one for the entire block, and they would play it for everyone one day out of the week.

As she watched the record on the phonograph turn idly in a circle, she couldn't help but to think of those memories with her father...

_Upper Ninth Ward 1921_

_"Tiana hand me the fabric scissors please." said Eudora heavily focused on her sewing. She had to make sure that she met her deadlines that week and she was running behind._

_"Yes Mama." replied Tiana as she fumbled through the basket for the tool. She frowned when she couldn't find them "They ain't in your sewing basket Mama."_

_Eudora grabbed the basket from her daughter and began to search for them "Now I know I packed up everything before I left the Wilson's home." _

_"Maybe you left them by mistake. I'll stop by there to see if they've seen them on my way home from school next week." said Tiana as she rubbed her fingers on the beautiful fabric that was folded on the table._

_Eudora shook her head as she got up to get a razor blade to replace the scissors. "Stop touching the fabric Tiana! This cost me an extra two dollars and I have to get it to the Edward's front door spotless."_

_Tiana quickly put her hands in her dress pockets. _

_"I don't want you going over those white folks houses without me, there are too many colored children going missin'." the young woman continued as she began to heat the blade on the gas stove. "I know that you be going through my seamstress tote while I'm not home Tiana."_

_Tiana shot a glance at her mother. "Mama-"_

_"I found one of my good ribbons in your drawer where you keep all of your school work; you already have hair ribbons…"_

_"But-"_

_"Who are you trying to look cute for?" Eudora asked with furrowed eyebrows "it better not be that Adam boy-" _

_"Mama I wasn't trying to look nice for nobody, and that was Eugenia's ribbon." Tiana said just as she heard the music outside _

_Tiana got up from the table and went outside unto the street just as everyone else was on the entire block. Her smile dropped when she didn't see her father. _

_"Must've had to work a triple shift." Tiana said under her breath as she sat down on her porch watching everyone dance their worries and stress away with each move._

_"Why the long face babycakes?" she heard someone say as she looked up and saw James as he was climbing from the back of his friend's pickup truck_

_"Daddy!" Tiana said as she hugged him as tight as she could. He smelled like charcoal and sweat from working at the metal factory all day but she didn't mind "I thought that you had to work your chef position at Duke's today."_

_"Not this Friday sugar, I told them that I had to make up a lost dance from last week with my favorite daughter."_

_Tiana smiled as she hugged him even tighter. "I'm glad you're here, Mama has been on me all day."_

_"Oh she doesn't mean it, she's just upset that she got sick last week and became behind on her orders. That's all." He reassured as he smoothed out her long, thick hair_

_"I've been helping her as much as I can, I'll even get a job so that-"_

_"Now Tiana, I told you that I don't want you to get a job right now, you have your entire life to work. Be a child for as long as you can. Do you hear me?" James chided _

_She nodded her head in agreement "Yes daddy. I just want us to get closer to your goal, our goal, of starting our restaurant. I can't stop thinking about it."_

_Just then, the record changed to a slow tune and everyone began to find a dance partner. _

_"Can I have this dance Mademoiselle?" asked James as he reached his hand out for his daughter to take it_

**_We have all the time in the world_**

**_Time enough for life_**

**_To unfold all the precious things_**

**_Love has in store_**

_"Why of course Monsieur." said Tiana as she grabbed his hand. James lifted her arm so that she could spin around, allowing the skirt of her pink sun dress to twirl. _

**_We have all the love in the world_**

**_If that's all we have you will find_**

**_We need nothing more_**

_Tiana laughed as she followed her father's lead, dancing a mild tempo waltz on the rugged pavement. She couldn't help but to think of this moment inside of their restaurant, dressed in the finest clothes, serving the best food. She imagined people from all over the world raving over her southern creations, but most importantly she wanted to see her father actually have something of his own._

**_Every step of the way_**

**_Will find us_**

**_With the cares of the world_**

**_Far behind us_**

_ "I just want us to have our restaurant, people eating your famous crawfish etouffee, and my soon-to-be famous gumbo…" drawled Tiana_

_"I do too babycakes, I can smell it cooking right now as we speak." James said as they continued waltzing _

_"Daddy. That's just Mrs. Holmes preparing the crawfish boil like she does all the time."_

_James cracked a smile "Babycakes, don't you hear what Satchmo is singing?"_

**_We have all the time in the world_**

**_Just for love_**

**_Nothing more, nothing less_**

**_Only love_**

_Tiana listened and nodded her head. "Yes, and as much as I love Mr. Armstrong I think that it's about time that the block pitched in to purchase another record."_

_James couldn't help but to laugh at that "Babycakes, we have all the time in the world. Just be patient, we'll get there someday."_

_Tiana smiled as she closed her eyes as she rested her head on her father's chest. "You're right daddy. We have all the time in the world." she sang softly_

_"That's my girl." said James. His body was sore and tired, but he made sure that Tiana couldn't tell. was right where he wanted to be._

_The pair continued to sway from side to side as the sky became darker, and as the night grew cooler…_

Every time Tiana looked back on that moment she felt her heart grow shallower, because he didn't have all of the time in the world. For once, her father wasn't right about something.

"We have all the time in the world…" said Tiana thinking aloud, still heavily in thought

"Too bad that isn't always true." said a voice from behind her.

Tiana shrieked and dropped her purse and shopping bag unto the ground, damaging her brand new pot.

"Oh no..." she whispered as she kneeled down to retrieve the items

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Naveen as he helped the raven haired beauty with her belongings

_'What is this? Sneak up on poor Tiana day?' _she thought as she shoved her things back into her purse

"It's quite alright, I'm just a little on edge today." she replied as she looked up at the strange man. She noticed that his accent wasn't common, as well as his looks. The man practically towered over her. His tailored tan slacks, snow white button down, and gray vest with matching tan tie showed that he was wasn't from here. Thick wavy black hair was covered by a trendy straw boat hat. His olive complexion and dancing hazel eyes drew her in. He was gorgeous.

Naveen handed her the broken pot "I can buy you another pot. It's absolutely no problem…" he practically begged

"No need sir but—"

"Please, call me Naveen. And I insist on purchasing you another item. It was my fault after all." he flashed his pearly whites

Tiana found the man's persistence charming. "Well, alright if you insist." She agree as she dusted the little dirt that was on her pastel green dress.

Naveen was relieved that she finally agreed to let him pack her back. "It is my pleasure…" he lingered on the sentence hoping that she would complete it.

"Tiana." she said as she removed her short hand gloves to shake his hand. He smiled as he gently took her hand and lightly kissed it instead.

She blushed at the gesture, but failed at her attempt to hide it. She didn't want to give the man the wrong idea. Even though she didn't love Vincent anymore, she was still engaged to him after all.

The prince saw her reaction and was glad to see that his actions could make such a beautiful woman act that way. Her mocha complexion was flawless in the sun. He had never seen hair so dark before, so black almost like onyx; it was neatly pulled into a simple ponytail with a middle part making her look innocent. His honey colored eyes kept wandering on her features, he couldn't help it. Especially with her wearing that simple but oh so seductive sun dress…

"Um, Naveen?" she said slowly, harboring a confused look on her face.

The royal was so caught up in thought that he didn't realize that he was still holding her hand. Embarrassed, he quickly let go letting out a nervous laugh. "Oh, pardon me, I was just admiring your ring, it's…nice." He lied.

Naveen noticed that she wore the ring on her left hand, indicating that she was…married? His ego sunk a little. _'I look pitiful for trying to flirt with someone's wife' _he thought.

Tiana raised an eyebrow "Why thank you." she said as she looked down at the ring in discontent.

"Your husband has great taste." Naveen lied again. The ring was cute, but a stunning woman like Tiana deserved a more glamorous piece of jewelry.

"Fiancé." she replied. Tiana didn't want to start with the marital titles just yet.

Naveen nodded. "Indeed, he is a very lucky man."

She couldn't help but smile at that, but it instantly faded. _'I wish I could say the same.' _she thought. Tiana wondered if he had anyone to come home to.

"I'm sure that your wife is one happy lady." she said even though she didn't spot a wedding band on his hand.

"Marriage isn't for me, too much drama and not enough fun." He said with enthusiasm.

She could agree on the drama. Tiana didn't want to be married at all—not to Vincent at least. What she wanted didn't matter, she didn't have a say in what happened in her life anymore.

"Only the strong survive huh." She uttered as she returned her stare back unto the store window. Tiana wanted to burst into tears right then and there, but she didn't want to scare the man away.

Naveen noticed and decided to act on it. "Would you like to look at the phonographs inside, together?"

Tiana looked at him and then the store window. She really wanted to browse the different models of phonographs. The woman hadn't listened to Louis Armstrong in her home since she became engaged. Vincent felt that jazz was horrid; he preferred French classical music to be played. She was dying to explore the world of jazz with this strange, foreign, handsome man; but she just couldn't at this moment.

She hated how she had to plan her life around Vincent. Anger arose in her that returning to that prison of a home was in her agenda. The smart thing was to leave; her emotions couldn't take another beating. Just then, as if right on cue, her chauffeur arrived.

"I'm sorry. I want to but I can't. I best be going." Said Tiana as she began to walk towards the car

"Wait!" cried Naveen as he walked towards her. "Tomorrow is my twentieth birthday, and I was hoping that you would help me celebrate. That is, if your fiancé is alright with it."

Tiana just stood there, he didn't know what to say. What would be her answer? _'Yes Naveen I would love to attend but my fiancé would never go for it because he's a selfish, egotistical, bipolar, ingrate whose self-esteem would be crushed if I ever brought up another man in a conversation. But thanks anyway.' _She couldn't say that.

On impulse, she made a decision. "I would love to. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." she said as the driver opened the door for her.

Naveen grinned as he placed a strip of paper with the location and time into her gloved hand. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Count on it." she replied as she climbed into the backseat.

* * *

Tiana opened the small gate that guarded the pathway to the front door, and walked up the steps to enter her home.

After she closed the door, she let out a hearty laugh and allowed all of her emotions to break free. What she just experienced was something that she had never felt before; she didn't know what this feeling was—but oh did it feel good!

"I can't believe that I said that." she said to herself as she made her way to the kitchen

"Said what?" said Betty as she emerged from the dining room with a stack of clean folded clothes.

"Nothing." said Tiana as she poured herself a cup of tea.

* * *

**A/N: Betty is Tiana and Vincent's house maid. Sorry if you're confused with why Tiana is engaged to Vincent when she doesn't want to be. It will be explained in the chapters to come. You will see more of Vincent's personality as the story progresses. Trust me, when I start writing him in the story more, you won't want him to be in it any longer! Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They are appreciated!**

**(The Ninth Ward is a region of New Orleans. It is the largest out of the seventeen wards in the city. For more information about the Wards of New Orleans visit the website that I have posted in my profile.)**


	5. Flapper

"It's gonna be sweltering today!" exclaimed Tiana as she removed her Grandmere's famous Crab Quiche from the oven.

"And you just up and decided to bake on the hottest day of the year." complained Betty as she continued to gut the fresh crab that Raymond had delivered earlier in the kitchen sink.

There were items baking in the oven, plus the blue crab boiling in a huge pot of water on the stove. Causing the entire house to become unbearably humid that the women had to open the many French windows throughout the house.

Tiana decided to make four quiches. One for Charlotte's brunch in a few hours, one for her mother, one for the house, and one for Naveen.

Naveen. She smiled to herself as she mixed the ingredients together in a large bowl, poured the contents into a pie pan, and popped another into the hot oven. She knew that she shouldn't be excited to see this man again, but she just could not contain herself. It was just something about him. Charlotte's estate was the only place outside her home that Vincent allowed her to go, so she had a good reason to feel happy to go out. Her stomach was tangled in knots nervous that Vincent might find out.

"I promised Lottie that I'd make her favorite dish for her gathering today." said Tiana as she rolled out more dough for the pie crust. "She's been practically begging me to make it for weeks."

"That girl has got you wrapped around her finger." replied the older woman as she chopped up the crab meat and tossed it into a bowl

Tiana rolled her eyes as she carefully placed the raw dough into the pie pan and began to pinch the edges.

"What is that delicious aroma I smell?" said Vincent as he walked into the kitchen. He still had on his robe with his hair already washed and styled. He grabbed his mug from the cabinet as Betty rushed over and poured coffee into it.

"Good morning Mr. Reynaud." said Betty.

"Hot coffee on a day like this?" asked Tiana as she wiped her hands on her waist apron.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders "You're cooking on a day like this so who's the crazy one?" he shot back as she sipped his coffee

Tiana mentally rolled her eyes as she turned away from him to place a couple crabs on a plate. She placed it on the kitchen table along with a bottle of tabasco. "Have something to eat while the quiche is cooling." she said calmly

"No time, I have a meeting to get to before I leave town again tonight. I have a huge case in the morning." he said as he wrapped his arms around Tiana's small waist. "Plus, I already took a shower and crabs are too messy to eat." he started to kiss her along her neck.

Tiana didn't react to the gesture as she continued to prepare the food as if he wasn't close to her at all. She wanted to scream.

"You surprised me last night." he whispered as he grouped her breasts from behind her. Tiana wanted him to stop touching her badly and was ready for him to leave the house. She didn't want to be reminded of last night.

"I know that you are still sensitive about the miscarriage, but it's time to move on. There will be more children, plus a week was long enough to wait anyway. What the doctor doesn't know won't hurt him." he kissed her cheek while roughly slapping her behind causing Tiana to shriek.

The blonde man laughed as he grabbed the newspaper and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. Tiana quickly wiped the kiss away, attempting to hold her tears in. What she experienced last night was horrible and painful.

Tiana crawled into bed after a long day of sewing with her mother. After learning that Eudora had arthritis, Tiana made sure that she had extra hands to help her sew because she wasn't going to give up sewing anytime soon.

_She turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes. A moment later, the lights were on again. Tiana opened her eyes to see Vincent standing over her. _

_"Mon amour…" said Vincent as he began to take off his suit jacket._

_Tiana sat up tiredly. "You're home early." she yawned looking up at him_

_Vincent sat on the bed while staring her lustfully "You're so pretty." he played with her long black hair, still staring at her intensely into her eyes._

_Tiana flashed a weak smile confused as to why he was acting so strange. He was obviously drunk and she didn't feel like fooling with him at all. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. "Goodnight Vincent." _

_Vincent's calmness was quickly replaced with anger. "Goodnight? I'm going to get some tonight, bitch you owe me." he spat_

_"Vincent, I just lost our baby last week. I'm nowhere near ready, I'm still spotting and-"she was cut off with a quick slap to the face. Tiana didn't even react; she refused to let him know that he hurt her._

_"Excuses." he said as he got between her legs and unbuckled his trousers. Tiana knew where this was headed, so she decided to give in. _

_As he roughly thrust in and out of her, Tiana turned her head away from him towards the window focusing on the evening star that her father would always tell her about. A single tear fell from her eye as her future husband collapsed on top of her satisfied._

Tiana closed her eyes in an effort to shake the memory from her mind. He wasn't always that way. When she met Vincent he was one of the sweetest people she knew.

"Mrs. Reynaud, the last one is in the oven, if there's isn't anything else I will begin cleaning now." said Betty

"I'm still Tiana Chenier and it will most likely stay that way." she said as she untied her apron and hung it on the hook.

"Mr. Reynaud prefers me to address you by that name." she replied

Tiana shook her head tired of explaining herself to the older woman. "Yes that will be all Betty."

Tiana walked up the stairs into the bedroom where she found Vincent putting on his suit jacket. She had to admit, he did look good.

She sat at her vanity table and began to brush her hair into a ponytail. She watched him from her mirror as he began to pick out a tie to wear. Tiana wanted to ask him a million questions but she knew that the smart choice was to keep quiet.

"I hear that Charlotte is hosting brunch today." He said snapping his cufflinks together

"She is."

"What time will you be home?"

"One or two o clock. At the latest."

Vincent nodded his head "Good. I don't want you over there too long, too much socializing doesn't do women any favors."

"Will you be in court all day?" she asked still glancing at him in the mirror

"My whereabouts aren't important." he said as he locked his briefcase "Just be home on time. Betty will let me know if you are late." he walked towards the door to leave

Tiana nodded her head glad that he was finally gone. She arose from her vanity and went into the bathroom to bathe. She took off her dress, revealing her lacy undergarments underneath. Tiana was about to unbuckle her brassiere when she heard Vincent walk in.

"What are you doing?" he asked steady walking towards her

"Undressing for a bath." she stated praying that he would just leave her alone

Tiana felt his hand slip into her panties and began to vigorously massage her pearl. "You're bathing without me?"

"Vincent…" she just wanted to leave already "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Shut up." he moved his hand faster against her womanhood, causing Tiana to pant helplessly. She held on to him trying to hold her composure.

"Cum for me." he demanded his fingers now pumping in and out of her moving like a machine.

Tiana whimpered in agony, not wanting to submit to his order. "No…"

He rubbed her even faster until she finally released into his hand making Vincent laugh. "You always do as I say. Even if you don't want to." he removed his hand and wiped it on her back

Tiana leaned on the sink to catch her breath ashamed that she couldn't hold back. She looked into the mirror to see that he was still behind her she turned around to see that _he _was out.

"It is only good manners if you return the favor."

Tiana just stared at him, wanting to run out of the house and away from him. She shook her head hoping that he would change his mind.

"Get over here." He yanked her arm pulling her to him. "Do it."

"Vincent please…" Tiana pleaded

"On your knees, now."

Tiana knelt down on the cool tiled floor, once again suppressing her tears as she took him into her mouth…

* * *

Tiana was silent during the entire drive to Charlotte's estate. Not that she had anyone to talk to anyway.

She desperately wanted to curl up in her bed and throw herself a private pity party, but she knew that it wasn't going to do anything but make her feel worse.

Henry pulled up in front of the house, and immediately got out to open the door for her. Tiana stepped out looking as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a sea foam green colored dress with matching shoes, and hat. Her hair was styled into a side parted low bun.

"Would you like for me to carry your dish in for you Madame?" asked Henry as he held the warm dish in his hands

"No thank you Henry." she said as he handed it to her

After he drove off, Tiana walked up to the front door and knocked. A tall redheaded woman answered the door.

"Sorry, you may have the wrong house." said the woman as she closed the door in her face. Tiana stood on the front porch confused. She heard Charlotte on the inside and she finally opened the door.

"Tia!" exclaimed the bubbly blonde. She hugged Tiana and moved so that she could enter her home.

"You look lovely as usual. My apologies for Susan, she's not used to seeing colored women wearin' somethin' other than a uniform."

"You look great as well Lottie." she replied as she walked in "Sorry I'm late."

"You are actually right on time! Maude just put the finishing touches on our meal!" she guided her friend to the dining room

"I made your favorite…" Tiana didn't even finish when she saw the other four women already seated at the table. She held her breath when she spotted Violet.

"Tia, these are my friends Mary, Ida, you met Susan at the door, and of course you already know Violet. Everyone this is Tiana, we've been good friends since birth!"

Tiana smiled "Hello everyone."

The women didn't greet her back, they simply began to continue to converse amongst themselves. Except for one.

"Hello Tiana." said Violet flatly

Tiana placed her dish on the table and found a seat across from Charlotte. "Violet." she replied

"I see that my brother has allowed you to leave the house today." the woman practically shouted for everyone to hear.

Tiana smirked "I see that you're finally living up to your name." she shot back referring to the flaxen haired woman's dress color.

Charlotte decided to distract the conversation with food. "Well, everyone can serve themselves." She said as she began to uncover the various dishes.

"Tia you actually made my favorite!" Charlotte cut into the quiche and placed a spoonful into her mouth

Tiana turned to her friend "I said that I would." she smiled as she helped herself to some hashbrowns

"It's so delish." she placed a piece on everyone's plate "Here everyone must try this, Tia can make a rubber tire taste good."

The women all tasted Tiana's food and agreed. "It has such a savory flavor." complemented Mary "Do you cater?"

"Well..." Tiana began to say. Violet shot her a side eye.

"Tia wants to open her own restaurant someday. Now that she's engaged, her dream can finally come true."

Tiana wanted to throw up at that statement. "I'd most definitely spend good money on food like this." Agreed Ida

Violet couldn't stand to see the women pet over Tiana in such a manner. She knew just what to say to break her down.

"How's Eugenia?" the young woman asked

Tiana froze. She hadn't heard anyone say that name in years. She didn't know what to say about her friend she hadn't seen her since she become involved with Vincent.

Charlotte quickly stood up from her chair. "Well, it's 'bout time I announce the good news. It's a reason why I invited all of my good friends over today." She desperately tried to switch the subject

Violet smirked knowing that she'd finally hit a nerve. "Sad to see another negro woman go to waste. Shame."

"I'm pregnant!" revealed Charlotte patting her tummy

Tiana didn't hear a word that Charlotte said, with her ears still echoing her strayed friend. It was all too much. "Excuse me, but I have to go." said Tiana as she made her way to the front door

"Tia, wait!" Charlotte followed her and lead her up to her bedroom

"Lottie, please it's time for me to leave." she said as she said on Charlotte's bed bench

"Tia, I know that you are not lettin' Violet get to you."

"Why not? She's be gettin' to me ever since I walked through St. Mary's Dominican's doors."

"Eugenia is probably fine! You can't believe the rumors that these women gossip about. It's all lies."

"How would you know?" Tiana argued "You never liked Genie at all!"

"Tia she never liked me either. "

Tiana had to laugh at that. They were always giving each other smug looks. "I guess. You two always had me in the middle refereeing!"

"Blame her. She was always coming at me!" she defending as she rested her hand on her tummy "Jealously is the ugliest trait."

"Lottie."

Charlotte smiled. "Don't worry Tia, you'll find her. I know you will."

The raven haired beauty hugged her friend. "I'm going to be an Auntie again huh?"

"Yes! And the cravings are even weirder. I had pickles with bananas foster for breakfast."

Tiana raised an eyebrow "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"And you are just now telling everyone!" she couldn't believe Charlotte waited that long.

"I was eager to announce when I was carrying Marjorie, but I decided to become more cautious after I learned that Ida had a miscarriage."

"That's understandable." voiced Tiana. She thought about her own miscarriages, she never wanted to tell anyone about them.

"I can't wait until you start poppin' out some babies Tia! We can take turns babysittin' and everything!"

Tiana hated when the discussion of children came up. She never wanted children, at least not with Vincent. It was selfish, but in a way she was glad that her children with her fiancé never came to term, she didn't to want to bring a child into the world with a father who beats its mother.

"I really have to be going Lottie, brunch was great." said Tiana as she walked towards the door

"Alright, I hate that you have to leave so soon…" Charlotte spotted a folded note on the seat that Tiana had been seated "Hold on, is this yours?" she began to read it

"Huh?" Tiana turned around to see that she was reading Naveen's birthday invitation

"The Benjamin Mansion, St. Charles Avenue, nine-thirty till one…"

Tiana attempted to get the paper back as Charlotte ran around the room still reading the contents aloud.

"Lottie give that back, you shouldn't be running anyway!"

Charlotte stopped and gave her friend a sly look. "Where are you going, huh Tia?"

"Nowhere…Lottie I need to leave now."

"Mmhmm." Charlotte wasn't going to let this go "Well, obviously you're goin' to a party…the location says it all."

The blonde walked over to her closet and revealed an emerald green flapper style dress. "I saw it in a boutique and I had to have it! It's called a flapper dress; it's all the rage in New York City."

Tiana remembered her talking about the new fashions, she felt the satin material "It's gorgeous Lottie, you'd look great in it."

"What are you talkin' about Tia I'm giving it to you! Besides, green is your color."

"Thank you, but I know that this cost you a hefty amount…"

"What Harrison doesn't know won't kill 'em. I bet you can say the same about Vincent."

Tiana was silent.

"Plus, in about a couple months I won't be able to fit I it! It's far too flat for my taste."

Tiana gave her friend a hug and began to walk down the stairs "Oh Lottie.."

* * *

Tiana arrived home to find that Vincent hadn't made it back yet, which excited her. Betty was in the dining room dusting when she heard Tiana open the door.

"Mrs. Reynaud?"

She ignored the older woman and ran up the narrow staircase to her bedroom eager to prepare for her secret escapade and try on her new dress.

"It's different." she said at her reflection in the full length mirror "It needs something…"

She rummaged through her jewelry case for accessories and began to match them up. "Perfect."

By the time Tiana had finished getting ready, it was dusk. She walked carefully down the stairs and out of the door. Betty was now preparing dinner.

"Mrs. Reynaud, where are you going? Dinner is almost done."

"Out." Tiana replied as she closed the door

* * *

**Please make sure that you review! They are very much appreciated! :)**


	6. Venti

Tiana was amazed by the beauty of the historic Benjamin House. As a little girl, her father had told her stories of how beautiful it was whenever he was hired as head chef at gatherings, but finally seeing it for herself was astonishing.

Her long pearl necklace swayed from side to side as she walked around the mansion, drinking in the lively atmosphere that she had missed for almost two years. There were butlers, plenty of open bars, and even the show girls caught her attention as they strutted around in their skimpy outfits with their huge feathers.

There were hundreds of men in attendance, with the exception of a handful of women that were invited as well. She wondered where Naveen could be.

"The Charleston is far easier to dance than the Lindy Hop." said Naveen as he tuned up his ukulele.

"Says the man who can dance his ass off!" said Robert "I would kill for your moves."

"You have to be blessed by God Himself to dance like Naveen." Vincent said as he waved a butler over to serve them champagne. "Naveen drink up! The night is yours, twenty marks two decades of living. Live them well!"

"I will toast to that!" exclaimed Walter

"Here, here!" the men exclaimed as they clinked their champagne flutes and laughed in merriment

"I'll go check on why it's taking these peasants so long to bring out the extra entertainment." complained Vincent as he left to use the phone.

"Let's see some moves, big boy." said a brunette woman in a beaded costume

Naveen was amused by the woman's attention and immediately began to strum his ukulele while naturally flowing to the beat. A crowd quickly formed around him as he moved effortlessly across the room.

As he did a quick spin, he noticed a familiar woman walk down the grand staircase. He stopped dancing when he realized it was the beauty from the phonograph store.

"Tiana?" he said under his breath

She stopped at the end of the steps when she saw that it was Naveen that was dancing. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl all over again as he made his way over to her.

"Happy birthday." said Tiana

He gently took her gloved hand and kissed it looking into her eyes "I'm glad that you came."

"I'm happy that I was invited." she replied as she took back her hand "What a lovely location."

Naveen smiled at that "Yes, I agree this place is very ornate yes? You are stunning by the way."

He watched as she looked down at her feet. She was so cute at how modest she was in taking a complement. Naveen loved how her skin radiated underneath her dress and how her long tresses were curled to make it appear shorter.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she complemented. And boy, he looked _great _in his tailored black slacks and white smoking jacket with matching bow tie. His hazel orbs appeared to be dancing at the sight of her in that daring flapper dress. Too bad she belonged to someone else.

"Your fiancé wasn't able to make it?" he asked as he waved off a butler holding a tray filled with hot hors

"No, he is quite busy." she partly lied. She could admit that she couldn't communicate with Vincent without starting an argument.

"Well that's too bad." he was happy to know that this man didn't show up. "Would you like a drink?"

Tiana shook her head "No thanks, but I don't-."

Just then a lively tune blasted into the air, causing everyone to break into dancing. Naveen shouted "Achidonza!"

Tiana immediately felt out of place as she watched the guests around them dance their lives away. She wanted to sit down.

"Let's dance, yes?" he brought he hand out for Tiana to take it. She was hesitant, but she couldn't let the man down especially since he had invited her after all.

She took his hand "I'm a little rusty, you see… I have two left feet and I haven't-ahh!" she exclaimed as he instantly spun her around as he cut the Charleston.

Tiana didn't know how to react, she hadn't danced since her father passed away and even back then she wasn't a very experienced dancer. "Just let it flow through you!" shouted Naveen as he went faster with his moves.

She watched how the dance was repetitive and quickly mirrored the steps until she finally felt comfortable enough to let it flow naturally through her. Naveen grabbed her hand and they began to dance with fluidity together on the marbled floor.

"You're a natural!" he said as he spun her around. Tiana was laughing uncontrollably as she danced around him and she almost screamed when he lifted her into the air. A crowd began to form around the dancing pair as they cheered for the man of honor dancing with a familiar looking woman.

Everyone was watching them dance with the men focusing especially on Tiana. "Naveen always charms the ladies I see." said Ian mesmerized by her moves.

"He's definitely going to get lucky tonight. The chemistry that they have is amazing." Robert said sipping on a glass of brandy

Walter squinted his eyes and noticed that it was Tiana on the floor. He nudged Robert. "Hey, isn't that Vincent's girl?" recognized that the woman was indeed Tiana and decided to act on it.

He walked over to the banquet hall where Vincent was mouthing off someone about getting his money back for the late burlesque dancers.

"If I don't get my money back by tonight, I will sue your company for so much money that even your pets will feel your poverty!" he yelled into the phone

"Vincent I think that you should come back into the ballroom." Walter influenced

"Don't you see that I'm busy?"

"It is rather important."

Vincent groaned "What is more important than what I'm handing right now? I have hundreds of dollars on the line."

Walter scratched his head "Follow me, you have to see this for yourself."

"I want my money by tonight or you'll come up missing." He hung up the phone "What is it? This better be good."

He followed his friend into the balcony of the jazz filled ballroom where he witnessed guest crowding around Naveen and a woman dancing lively.

"You brought me in here to see a prince dance with a woman? This is foolish even for you Walter." he shot as she turned to leave

"Vincent, that woman is Tiana."

Vincent turned back around to glance once again and it was indeed his fiancée. Anger began to boil inside of him as he ran down the staircase. "That slut…"

He pushed his way through the crowd knocking down guests. When he finally made it to the pair he charged towards Tiana and grabbed her by her arm his nails digging into her skin.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Vincent raged

Tiana couldn't breathe as she realized that it was the most horrid man she knew standing before her. Her eyes widened as she tried making sense out of the situation.

"I-I" Tiana stuttered as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"Vincent what are you doing?" Naveen questioned confused as to why his friend was handling her so roughly. "Do you know her?"

Tiana raised an eyebrow at Naveen saying his name. Did they know each other?

Vincent let out a dark chuckle "What am I doing? I could ask your princely ass the same thing!"

"Let her go." said Naveen he was two seconds away from punching Vincent square in the jaw

"You can't tell me what to do with my fiancée!" stated the flaxen haired man. He pulled Tiana closer to him squeezing the living daylights out her side causing her to squirm.

"Fiancee?" Naveen uttered aloud

Tiana looked away feeling ashamed and embarrassed that she even came to this party let alone that the two men knew each other. She just wanted to disappear forever.

"Yes, we are engaged. Of course Tiana didn't mention that to you." he pinched her arm

"Ouch!" Tiana rubbed her arm

"Tell him how we are already practically married, Tiana." said Vincent

But she was silent.

"Do it!"

"Yes, we are engaged Naveen." she said with watery eyes she tried to wipe them away but her long satin gloves smudged her make up all over her face

"I see." Naveen looked at her and wanted to pull her back into his arms. But he didn't want to put Tiana in more pain than she was at that moment.

"Damn right. You may be my friend, but go anywhere near my woman again you will be dealt with." Vincent cursed. "Haven't you learned anything in your twenty years of life?"

"I think you need to calm your tone." Naveen warned

Tiana wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This was all too much. "Vincent…"

"Go wait in the car." he snapped shoving Tiana away from him. She walked away fighting not to look back at the handsome foreign man, she felt so humiliated. For once she was happy to oblige, she didn't want Naveen to see her like this any longer.

"How dare you push a woman…" Naveen watched as Tiana made her way to the exit, then at his friend square in the eyes. Although Naveen was younger than Vincent, he was six inches taller than him making him appear more masculine. He never knew Vincent to be the abusive type. He wasn't going to stand for it, especially towards someone like Tiana.

"She's my woman. What are you going to do about it?" the blue eyed man challenged

Naveen was silent still looking at the man in the eyes; he didn't want to start any trouble. At least not right at that moment.

"Smart choice. Happy birthday." Vincent said as he walked off towards the foyer.

Naveen narrowed his eyes in disappointment. The live band started the music back up, but Naveen just couldn't dance anymore.

"Asshole." He said as he knocked back a glass of scotch

* * *

Tiana curled up in the queen sized bed with a face covered in dried tears. She refused to sleep, still reviving Naveen's face in her mind when Vincent pulled her from the dance floor. The bruises that he left on her arms and chest were throbbing viscously even after Betty nursed them with alcohol. Although in pain, she was rejoicing internally that Vincent had decided to travel back to Baton Rouge that night. He had gotten his revenge in the car on the way home so staying overnight wasn't necessary.

She turned on her side facing a picture of her and Vincent that stood on the nightstand. It was the day they had went to Dauphin Island near Mobile, Alabama a week after they met. Tiana was dressed in a white swimsuit with her hair blowing in the breeze riding on Vincent's back, both were caught in a laughing moment.

_"My mama is gonna kill me when she notices that I'm gone." said an unsure Tiana_

_"You worry too much, we'll just explain ourselves when we get back to Louisiana." He reassured her "Let's get in the water."_

_Tiana smiled as he kissed her passionately on the lips making her feel better about the situation. "You're right."_

_"Am I always?" he agreed "Now hop on."_

_She jumped on his back and he instantly spun around as fast as he could until they became dizzy. By the time he stopped Tiana was laughing loudly, catching a freelance photgraphers attention._

_"A free photo for the happiest couple in Dauphin?" the photographer asked_

_They both nodded their heads in agreement and he took the photo. "Another one for the collection. Thanks!"_

_Tiana jumped down from her boyfriend's back. Vincent pulled her to him._

_"I love you." he said_

_She blushed. "I know."_

_"I love you. Tiana, I will never hurt you." He repeated as he kissed her…_

Tiana remembered that moment so vividly. It hurt even worse that she actually believed what he told her. How could she be so naïve? Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she picked up the picture frame and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass into a million pieces.

* * *

A week flew by with no sign of Vincent in sight. He had come by the next morning after the party to get the rest of his things and to scare Tiana in the house with threats until the wedding while he did business in Baton Rouge. For the past week she did the same routine: Ate, slept and prepare for her death sentence (the wedding). She felt it was weird that he didn't call her to tell her where he was, but she was glad he didn't. She hoped that he would cancel the wedding altogether and leave her alone, but she knew that was too far-fetched.

"Did Mr. Reynaud telephone the house this morning?" asked Betty as she served Tiana her morning tea

"I wouldn't know." she flatly replied

"Aren't you concerned?"

"Not really." Tiana bit into her toast

"Mr. Reynaud really just wants what's best for you."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I'll have my tea out in the sun room Betty, thank you."

She walked into the screened room and sat amongst the pots of hydrangeas and lilies. The atmosphere quickly eased her tension as she inhaled the summer air. She decided to walk through the wide backyard, something that she hadn't done in months.

Barefoot, she dwindled underneath the hot sun when she noticed that the bird feeder was empty. She walked towards the shed to retrieve a bag of seed when something pulled her inside. She let out a short scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth. She kicked and flung her arms frantically trying to get free.

"Calm down! Do you want us to get caught?" said a familiar voice

She turned on the small light. It couldn't be who she thought it was. "Naveen?"

He was sharply dressed in a salmon pink three piece suit with his signature straw boat hat. He looked delicious.

"In the flesh." he replied

"What are you doing here?" her heart was lightly thumping in her chest. "How did you get in here?"

"I was in the neighborhood…I normally don't hide in sheds but…"

Tiana raised an eyebrow "But today was just the perfect day huh?" she punched him in the chest "Leave!"

He frowned rubbing his chest "Hey, I thought that you might want to get some fresh air. It isn't healthy to be inside all of the time."

"Please go. Betty will be looking for me any minute." She harshly whispered

"Who's that?"

"My housekeeper." She carefully peaked out to see if Betty was in the sun room. She wasn't.

"And you're worried about what your housekeeper will say? Yeah, you need to get away." He said as he gently pulled her out of the shed.

Tiana ran back inside of the large shed. "Let me at least get dressed first." She said referring to her silk nightgown and robe

He glanced at her attire. "No time, I'll figure something out."

Naveen walked out the back door of the shed, and onto the cobblestone pathway that led to the street where he parked. "When you're done being afraid, meet me out front."

Tiana stood in the middle of the floor completely bewildered that this man was so bold. And here she was, truly considering on the decision of following him. Had she gone completely mad?

Tiana looked at the empty sun room once again before she closed the double doors to the shed and quickly ran down the pathway towards a shiny red car.

Naveen opened the door for her to get in and he instantly drove off down the street. Her nerves were growing as she watched her home fade away as they drove on.

"What a lovely nightgown." He smirked looking down at Tiana's toned legs.

She noticed that he was peeking so she hurriedly closed her robe, which didn't hide much.

"Keep your eyes on the road, jack." she countered back

Naveen tried to hold a laugh in as he continued to drive down the streets of New Orleans.

* * *

"This place is spacious!" Tiana said as she glanced around Naveen's condo.

The place was large enough to host the best of parties. There were plush couches, several fireplaces, a huge kitchen, six bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, and a parlor room. It was definitely fit for a king.

"It should be that way, I rented out the entire seventh floor." He explained as he removed his hat and placed it on the kitchen counter

She raised an eyebrow "Why do you need this much space?"

Naveen shrugged his shoulders "Why not?"

Tiana walked out on the balcony "A full view of Bourbon Street and the entire French Quarter? It must be good to be you."

He opened a bottle of white wine "Would you like a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"It's just wine, Tiana. Not even the heavy stuff."

She rolled her eyes "Alright, just one glass."

After they made a silent toast, both downed their wine in a quick gulp. "Mmm" Tiana mumbled

"Damn good isn't it?" asked Naveen

"It is." she agreed

"I hate that I am hungry now." he said pouring another glass

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I have to eat something after I drink, it's strange."

"Perhaps we can find a restaurant for lunch…" Tiana suggested "There are several good bistros…"

Naveen shook his head. "I'd rather you cook."

Tiana looked up at him "What?"

"I ate the entire dish that you brought me for my birthday, now I'm hooked." he smiled

"My Grandmere's quiche?" _he actually ate it?_ She thought "You liked it?"

"Loved it." He held her hand "I don't eat many dishes like that back home."

Tiana removed her hand "Where exactly _are_ you from?"

"Maldonia."

She didn't know exactly where that country was located and she certainly didn't want to pursue anymore questions from him right now. Except one more.

"You asked me to come with you just to cook for you?"

"No, I actually…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, furious. "Goodbye Naveen." She attempted to walk out of the building

"Tiana, wait." He stood in front of the door "Look in the kitchen cabinet."

"Please move Naveen." She asked, tired of feeling used

"Just do it please." He countered "The one beside the sink."

Grudengly, she walked over to the white wooden cabinet and opened it. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a crimson red pot with a yellow bow tied around it. Her face instantly broke into a smile.

"A gumbo pot?" she placed it on the counter "From that day in front of the…"

"…Phonograph store." He finished for her

"You remembered."

"I'm a man of my word." He said in a serious tone "Do you like it?"

She happily nodded her head "It's perfect! I can't wait to use it."

Naveen lit the gas stove. "How about now?" he flashed a pearly white smile

She smiled back. She couldn't say no to that face. "Let's get started."

* * *

Tiana whisked the roux and peeled the vegetables for the gumbo. Naveen walked in obviously wanting a part in helping prepare the meal. Tiana noticed and decided to give him a job to do.

"Mince this onion." she handed him the vegetable as she moved on the other side of the kitchen to begin making the hush puppies

Naveen just simply stared at the vegetable on the counter. "What do you want me to do with this onion?"

"Mince it." she said not looking up as she was measuring out flour

Naveen picked up the knife and attempted to chop the white vegetable, when his finger was right in the blade's way. His finger instantly bled.

"Merde!" he shouted

Tiana quickly ran over to his side and rushed his hand over the cool tap water. "Don't you know how to chop an onion?"

He shamefully shook his head "No."

"So that means you don't know how to mince?"

"No."

"Dice?"

"No."

"Julienne?"

"I've never done anything like this before. I grew up with hired help all off my life." he explained

That explained why his hands were so perfect. There wasn't a scratch or bruise to be seen. He must be

Tiana smiled "Well it's never too late to learn." she stood behind him "Pick up the knife."

"I don't think I can…"

She raised an eyebrow "If I can dance, you can mince."

He did as he was told as she guided him through the steps, he quickly caught on and eventually chopped all of the veggies needed in the soup.

"Now that wasn't too bad at all huh?" she teased

"Not at all." he agreed looking into her chestnut brown eyes with love

Tiana was trapped in his glaze for a moment until she smelled something on the verge of burning. "The roux!"

She hurried over and stirred water into the pot before it was ruined. "That was a close one."

After four large bowls of gumbo, Naveen was officially stuffed. "That was delicious." He said patting his abs even after all of that food he showed no sign of a pot belly.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Tiana said as she stood up to wash the dishes "Even without the hush puppies…"

Naveen stood to help her out with the mess "Oh you're still mad that I didn't eat them?" he chuckled

"Everyone loves my hush puppies, and you didn't even give them a try!" she was somewhat hurt about that

"Did I crush an inspiring chef's ego here?" he drew closer to her with their noses almost touching

Tiana felt her temperature rise in places she hadn't felt in a while. They barely knew each other and here she was in his kitchen cooking, still in her nightgown, and yet so close to each other. Her hands became like soft clay as she dropped a wine glass onto the floor.

"Shoot." she said as she walked away from him to retrieve the broom

"Let me help you with that." he bent down to floor with her with the dustpan

After the glass was cleaned up, Naveen took her hand. "Look at me."

Their faces grew closer to each other as their lips met into a gentle kiss. Tiana was practically on her tip toes trying to each him. Their kiss became more heated when Naveen lifted her onto the kitchen island to get her on his eye level.

He opened her mouth with his tongue, deepening their osculation. Tiana wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began to kiss along her neck, causing her to moan. "Naveen…"

In a flash, he carried her onto the living room couch with him sitting and her in his lap. With her still dressed in her nightgown and robe, he slipped his hand underneath massaging her soft mounds. Tiana shivered at the delicate touches happy that she didn't change into a dress after all; she never had a man show love to that part of her body before.

Tiana began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her, by kissing her stomach all the way up to her neck. He finally removed the peach silk nightie revealing all of her as he stared in awe. "What's wrong?" she asked

He quickly flipped their positions as he climbed on top of her, eagerly ripping his shirt off. "You drive me crazy." He breathed heavily as Tiana opened her legs for him

Just then, the front door opened. "Sire, I couldn't find the-"

Tiana shrieked underneath the prince as she desperately tried to cover her body with her thin silk robe. Naveen turned to see his overweight valet in front of the door with a bewildered look on his face.

"LAWRENCE." Naveen yelled "For fucks sake!"

Tiana rolled off of the couch and ran into an empty bedroom

"Your majesty I'm terribly sorry but-"

"Leave fat man!"

Lawrence, in a panic, exited right back out the door into the hallway.

Naveen groaned in embarrassment for Tiana. "Tiana?" he walked into the long hallway and into the room she was hiding in.

"It's time for me to leave." she said as she tied her robe closed

"Please don't feel embarrassed, it was just my valet."

"I don't care who he was Naveen! He walked in on us almost…almost…" she couldn't bear to say it. She wasn't a woman who sleeps with a man she just met.

"What? Have sex?" he finished for her "Tiana were both adults…"

"And I'm an adult who happens to be engaged!" she fired back "I'm not this type of woman…"

Naveen attempted to grab her hand, but she moved away from him. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

"Tiana..."

"Please take me home Naveen."


	7. Red

Tiana walked up the pathway to her home after a long day at Ray's Zydeco Shack. She was only there for a couple of hours, but the unbearable humidity and rowdy customers made the day feel a lot longer. All she wanted to do was bathe and read her cookbooks for the rest of the afternoon.

She stopped by her flower bed to admire her freshly planted poppies when she noticed a basket covered with a large white handkerchief tucked away in the back. After taking a few quick glances to see if anyone was watching, she grabbed the basket and uncovered it, revealing many savory treats. There were different types of expensive cheese, loaves of French baguettes, fresh fruit, and a bottle of…Maldonian wine?

"Naveen…" she said under her breath. Attached to the wine bottle was a note, which confirmed her suspensions of the sender of the mystery basket. She read it aloud.

_A few delicacies for someone who is just as delicate._

_Naveen_

Tiana hid the note in her bra as she carried the basket to the door. She felt her head spinning as she opened the front door and ran up the stairs. "Madame Reynaud!"

Tiana heard her name and stopped and turned around. "What is it Betty?" she asked feeling on edge

"I think it's best if you come back down the stairs, first." She did just that.

"Yes?" said Tiana

"Madame LaBouff-Ingram and the rest of your friends are waiting for you in the parlor room."

Tiana's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Why are they here?" her heart was pounding fast

"Your bridal shower is today. Mademoiselle Violet said that you knew about this for weeks…" said a confused Betty "I see that you bought some appetizers!" referring to the basket

Tiana began to feel lightheaded with anger. "She set this up, didn't she?"

"Indeed. She told everyone else that it was a surprise, but she said that you knew…you had no idea about this did you?"

Tiana shook her head. "Please tell them to leave." She turned to walk to her bedroom

"Madame they have been waiting for over an hour, your daily visits with your mother are usually shorter."

Tiana closed her eyes "Fine, I just have to take a shower and get freshened up first."

"No time!" said Betty "They have been waiting forever."

Tiana ignored the older woman as she went into her room to change.

* * *

"Tia those shoes are to die for!" exclaimed Charlotte as her friend opened her gifts. The bridal shower was beginning to become a gathering filled with constant 'oohs and aahs' from many women who obviously didn't get out of the house much.

Tiana smiled at the red shoes "I love the color."

Although she didn't know anything about the shower and was furious with Violet for planning one, Tiana was grateful for all of the nice gifts. She was also surprised that Mary and Ida showed up, maybe it was the quiche that changed their minds about her.

"Pumps are becoming taller and taller by the years! Next thing you know people will be buying six inches." said Mary

"Whoever walks in those without falling is brave." agreed Georgia, one of Tiana's childhood friends

"That color is lovely." said Violet "I heard that many burlesque dancers are wearing red now."

"Oh Tia open the pink bag by the table!" said Charlotte ignoring the mean-spirited blonde

Tiana grabbed the bag and opened it, revealing a see through teddy. All of the women let out different expressions.

"I borrowed your measurements from Ms. Eudora so that it will fit you perfectly. Don't worry I didn't tell her what it was for!"

"It's gorgeous Charlotte." complemented Frida "Where did you get it?"

"I had it shipped from a boutique in Chicago." Charlotte looked at her friend "Isn't it the bee's knees Tia?"

Tiana didn't know what to say, she had never wore anything quite like this let alone receive a gift that was so…personal.

"Oh Lottie it's swell. I'm just not used to receiving something this…revealing." She explained

Georgia snorted. "Really Tiana? Come on it's the twenties! There are many women embracing their sexuality for themselves…not just for their husbands either."

All of the women agreed.

"Listen, you can just wear it for you! Admire yourself in the mirror, Vincent doesn't even have to see it…although he might! You have the most perfect shape." added Ida

"Exactly, we don't always have to pleasure men at the drop of a hat! Thank God that we finally have the right to vote."

"Women have rights too!" said Frida

"Tiana you should come to the Women's Suffrage meetings with Frida and me. I believe they will help you loosen up about becoming a sexual being." said Mary

"By the way this wine is making me feel, I don't think Tiana needs any help in that department." laughed Georgia. "Girl what is the name of this brand by the way?"

Charlotte grabbed the bottle "Ganja…? What on earth."

"It's from Maldonia." Tiana felt her stomach do summersaults. "Thank you Lottie for my gift."

"Anything for my sister! With you wearing that teddy, I'll be an Auntie in no time!" everyone laughed

Tiana didn't not want to discuss children with Vincent so she decided to change the subject. "Does anyone want a slice of chess pie?"

"Oh sit down Tiana you haven't even opened the rest of your gifts." pointed out Violet

Tiana shot the woman a defying look. "I take it that you would prefer a slice of _devil's_ food chocolate cake instead, Violet?"

All of the women desperately tried to hold in their giggles.

The blonde frowned at the comment. "Chess pie is fine."

Tiana smirked as she went into the kitchen to serve the dessert.

* * *

After walking everyone to the door and helping Betty clean up, Tiana went up into her bedroom and ran a cold bath. It was much needed after a long day filled with unwanted surprises.

As she lingered in the cool water, she thought about what happened a few days ago at Naveen's place. What almost happened? Why did she follow him out of the backyard? What would've happened if his valet didn't walk in when he did?

There were so many questions that even she couldn't answer, at least not at the moment. She thought about how she felt in his arms, his gentle touches, those passionate kisses made her shiver in bliss. Or was it just the cold bath water?

She quickly washed herself with a bar of soap and wrapped a towel around her body as she got out of the bathtub. As she rubbed her vanilla scented body crème on her legs, Naveen's face popped into her head. She smiled as she slipped on her emerald green nightgown and grabbed the note that was tucked away in her jewelry box from earlier that day. She read the short sentence over and over again blushing at the simple yet sweet words.

"Why do I feel this way about him?" she whispered as she put the note back under the jewelry box and climbed into bed.

A tear fell down her face as she picked up her French cuisine book and began reading where she left off. "I can't let this get to me…"

"You can't let what get to you?" said a familiar voice

Tiana almost jumped through her skin as she wiped her face. She sighed when she realized that it was just Vincent.

"Oh nothing, I was just referring to a recipe that I lost a while back…I wanted to use it one day." she lied

Vincent frowned. "Well, it's nothing to cry about." he placed his briefcase on the bed

Tiana rolled her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another three days."

"A little disappointed are we?" he got up to take his suit off "The case didn't take as long as expected, the suspect ended up confessing…the end resulted in another victory for me."

Tiana nodded her head. She was happy that he didn't lose the case or else his mood would have been fiery.

"That's swell." she replied as she flipped through her cookbook

"Indeed, that's why I want to move the wedding back a month."

Tiana's eyes widened. "What?"

"I know that we have been planning to be wed this month, but with the John Hawkins trial I'm completely inaccessible until late July."

Tiana froze, she didn't know what to think…was this a sign?

"I understand. Take all the time you need." she attempted to muster up a weak smile

Vincent caressed her cheek "I know how much you wanted to be a June bride."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders "Whatever works for you…"

He smiled as he went into the bathroom for a shower. As soon as she heard the water, she shot up from the bed to her vanity table and retrieved her note from Naveen and placed it against her chest.

"Why is this happening to me?" she said to herself in the mirror

* * *

**One word: review :D**


	8. Lilac

All was well in the breakfast nook with Tiana and Vincent enjoying their first meal of the day. She was surprised that he hadn't had any fits of anger the past couple of days. Tiana was thankful for his good mood. Although she couldn't wait for him to leave for Georgia.

"Tiana, what did I tell you about making the food too spicy?" he exclaimed "This is unbearable!"

She rolled her eyes "I only put a couple of dashes of tabasco in the eggs Vincent, you can't handle that?" she was eating her omelet with no problem

"I don't know why everyone in this city must make everything so hot!" he took a sip of orange juice

"Orange juice makes it worse…" but before he heard her his mouth was already on fire

He ran to the ice box and stuffed his mouth with ice cubes. Tiana desperately tried to suppress her laughter.

Vincent noticed that she was giggling at his pain and he was having none of that. "This is funny? I'm funny?" he said as he went over to Tiana

Her eyes widened as his body was hovering over her, she was afraid at what he was going to do. In a flash, he flipped the breakfast table over in one motion, spilling all of the food, dishes, and flower vase onto the floor.

Tiana jumped in her seat at the action, her heart pounding fast in her chest.

"For now on, you are forbidden from cooking!" he said calmly

Tiana stood "What?"

"You heard me, you are not allowed to prepare meals, or bake….Betty will prepare everything from now on."

She couldn't believe her ears. Cooking was Tiana's passion, it helped her get through the rough times and made her forget about her gloomy life. It was the only time she felt close to her father…she couldn't let this blue-eyed monster take her only source of comfort away from her.

Tiana stepped up to him face to face. She didn't know where her strength came from, but she was feeling mighty brave. "You can't do that!... I'm your fiancée!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes and instantly grabbed Tiana by her neck and pushed her up against the wall. "You damn right you're my fiancée. Or I wouldn't be able to do this to you." he grouped her breasts roughly

Tiana was squirming trying to get out of his hold, but he was too strong. "Or this" he said as he kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. She wanted to gag at the gesture.

After he stopped she turned her head away disgusted. "Too bad that I have to leave for Georgia in an hour or I would've shown you what else I am able to do since you are my _fiancée_." he spat. He let her go, causing her to crumble onto the cool tiled kitchen floor.

"I don't want to see you in your nightgown and robe unless you are in the bedroom." he added as he walked out of the room

After he left, Tiana broke down and let out heavy sobs. Betty, who had heard the entire exchange, quickly ran to her side to comfort her.

"Breathe honey." instructed Betty, attempting to help the young woman calm down. "It's okay.."

"No it ain't!" yelled Tiana wiping her face with her hands "It will always be like this."

"He doesn't mean it…I've known him since he was a little boy. He has his days…"

Tiana wasn't about to sit and let the older woman take up for him. She stood to leave. "Excuse me Betty."

"Madame…"

Tiana made her way into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. She couldn't bear to be in the same room with him.

After a few short moments alone in the room, she heard a knock on the door. "Tiana."

The sudden sound scared her too much to ignore it, so she quickly got up and opened it. It was Vincent with a white gift box in his hand.

"Can you come out of the bathroom?"

They sat in the living room where he slid the box towards Tiana. "Open it."

She did as she was told and began to open it. Inside held a Hermes lilac cashmere scarf.

"I remember you eying it the day we were out shopping."

Tiana blinked at the gift, she was confused on how to react to his many mood swings.

"It's even your favorite color. Obviously you can't wear now, it's summer but when winter comes it will be perfect…although New Orleans winters are fairly mind."

Tiana tried to remember when she had spotted the scarf. She realized that she wasn't eying a scarf that day, she was admiring a porcelain jewelry box that was a few rows over. Besides, purple wasn't her favorite color.

"It's beautiful." she said almost forcefully

"You remembered." she felt a lump in her throat

"Anything for my sweet Tiana." he caressed her cheek "In a month, you will be officially mine."

Her insides cringed at that. Despite what she felt on the inside, she couldn't let him know on the outside.

She cracked a fake smile "Aren't you late for your train?"

"Are you trying you get rid of me?" he challenged.

"No. I just want you to be prepared for the trial…that's all."

He thought for a second and walked over to the window "I have worked all week on this case, I am quite prepared. My Yale education won't fail me."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Hopefully…"

* * *

"Are you sure that you can handle another glass of whiskey Larry?" Tiana asked a customer.

The drunken man slowly nodded his head "I could handle four more if I wanted to!" he banged his hand on the wooden table for conformation

Tiana shook her head and headed for the ice bucket. She decided to come help Ray at his shack, it was better than being cooped up in that horrid house, as well as help her keep her mind off Naveen.

"I had more than enough help today cher, ya didn't have to come in today." mentioned Raymond as he was fixing a loose board in the floor behind the counter

"Oh I didn't mind, it was either this or showing up to my wedding dress fitting." she stated matter-of factly

The strawberry blonde haired man frowned "Cher ain't you supposed be married next week?" asked Ray

"The date was moved back Ray." she replied as she poured the liquid in a glass

"Sho nuff? Well that should give ya time to think if ya want to be with him or not."

Her eyes widened at his comment "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious that you don't want to be with him, you are here every chance you get… instead of being in that nice home of yours. Without him knowin'."

"Now, I never said that I didn't want to be with him." she lied

Ray laughed "Keep tellin' yourself that cher, if ya unhappy why torture yaself with the likes of him? Give him the ring back and leave."

"It's not that simple…" she looked down at the now empty whiskey bottle. "…You don't understand."

He stood up on his feet "Explain cher."

Tiana looked over at the customers, dancing to the wild Zydeco band that was stationed in a corner.

She exhaled as she began to tell the story "It's hard to talk about, you see…my mama…."

Just then a squad of policemen broke into the shack with guns and batons. "Everybody on the ground now!"

Everyone instantly knelt to the ground, with the exception of a few people scrambling out before they were caught.

"Cher, come behind the counter!" said Ray

She quickly crawled to where Ray was, confused as to what was happening. "What's going on?"

Tiana could hear the policemen searching around and ransacking the place. She slowly put her head out to see what was going on. Customers were yelling as they were being handcuffed and dragged outside.

"Ray?"

"They must've found out about the liquor. Now, make ya way to the kitchen and escape…you don't want a scandal on ya record." he whispered. He looked as if he was afraid himself.

"No, I can't leave you here by yourself…you have to leave too!"

He simply shook his head "Everybody in these parts knows who I am. Although we Cajuns stick together, someone will surely tell them where I live. Just go on cher."

"No! You can stay with me. We have an extra bedroom that…"

"Please go cher." he said as he eyes began to water up "I got it from here."

Tiana just stared at her friend before hearing glass shatter unto the ground before making a run for it to the kitchen and out of the shack.

The kitchen entrance didn't have a dock like the front, and the only thing standing between her and the city was the murky swamp water.

She desperately looked back at the door and then again at the water. She was considering going back inside to help Ray, until she heard several gun shots which scared her.

She shrieked at the noise and instantly tore the bottom half of her long dress and kicked off her heels before jumping into the cloudy water.

Franticly, she kicked her arms and legs as she tried to return to the surface. Once her head made it to the air, she took in a deep breath as she desperately attempted to swim to the other side. Tiana hadn't swam since she was a little girl and all she could think about was that first moment she started to become comfortable with water…

_Lake Pontchartrain, 1912_

_"Alright babycakes, you know the drill."_

_Tiana looked up at her father with a worried look on her face "Do I have to daddy?" asked the six year old girl. She had already been through this drill many times before._

_James held a serious, but loving look on his face. "Yes, you must get this technique down if you want to learn how to control your breathing underwater."_

_"But daddy, why do I need to learn how to swim?" she whined "There ain't even any swimming pools for colored children."_

_James knew that his daughter was referring to the few times that he had to explain why she couldn't go with Charlotte to the public swimming pools._

_"I know babycakes, but you need to learn how to swim not just for fun, but to protect yourself when you need to." he explained_

_After the tragic event of the Titanic that happened months ago, James felt that it was his duty to teach his daughter how to swim._

_Tiana placed her head into the body of water, while releasing small bubbles to keep her breathing steady. She always kept her eyes shut while she did it._

_After she was done, she exhaled loudly and smiled "So, how'd I do?"_

_James laughed "That's my babycakes, you did well…don't be afraid to open your eyes while you're under there."_

_"But won't my eyes burn?"_

_He shook his head "Not at all."_

_But Tiana still wasn't convinced "You try it."_

_James placed his head underwater, and slowly opened his eyes. Tiana smiled._

_He gestured for her to do the same. She quickly obliged and opened her eyes to her father staring back at her smiling…._

As soon as her body touched the soil, she ran through the mossy sassafras trees, ignoring the main pathway and took the route that only a few knew, back to the city. The hot Louisiana sun was beaming down on her with every step, sweat dripped down her face and back. She was out of breath, but she had no time to stop all she was focused on was getting back home.

As she continued to run, she began to see the buildings of the city and cracked a smile "Almost there…" she panted

She felt her foot hit a stone that was lodged into the ground, and she instantly fell on her arm.

"Ahh!" she yelled in agony with tears falling down her face. All of her toes were throbbing in pain as well as her arm. She wanted to just lay there and wait until the pain subsided, but she had no other choice but to keep going. She was so close.

Slowly, she got back up and limped on until she reached the sidewalk and sat on an empty trolley bench while rubbing her arm. She felt herself growing dizzy by the minute.

In a coffee shop across the street, Naveen was reading the daily newspaper by the window, when he saw a barefoot woman wearing a torn dress limping to a bench. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"Tiana?"

When he realized that he knew the woman, she shot up from his table and dodged into traffic not caring to look both ways. Many cars continued to blow their horns at the man.

He made it over to where she sat looking dazed and bewildered in the dizzy state that she was in. Tiana looked up at the man in confusion.

"Naveen…"

She stood up to say something else, but instantly fainted into his arms in weakness. He quickly caught her before she fell onto the hard pavement.

"Yes, I'm here." he replied concered as to why she was like this. He looked around him in disarray

"Somebody call a doctor!" he yelled out onto the air


	9. Water

"Did you remember to change her sheets?" asked a worried Eudora as she continued to look at her sleeping daughter

"Yes I did Madame." replied Betty as she put away freshly clean clothes in Tiana's bedroom drawers

"Did you replace her bandages?"

"Of course."

"Has she had her sponge bath?"

"Madame!" said an agitated Betty. The woman hadn't stopped pestering her with questions since Tiana made it back home from the emergency room.

"I cannot do everything at once! I am trying to keep this home in order and care for an injured woman. Your constant nagging is just too much!"

Eudora frowned "Well, if you were doing such a good job in the first place in 'upkeeping', my Tiana wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Betty groaned as she put the last of the clothes away and slammed the armoire door, causing Tiana to open her eyes. She held her head in pain and mumbled from the sudden noise.

"Ugh"

Eudora saw her daughter sit up "Oh my babycakes!" she ran over to embrace her "I thought I lost you!"

Tiana squirmed from her mother's tight hold. "Mama…"

"You were asleep for an entire two days! I was worried that you would never wake up."

Tiana tried to get out of the bed, but her bandaged foot wouldn't allow her to stand. "Ouch!"

"Be careful! If you must go to the bathroom, let Betty know so that she can help you."

"The doctor ordered you to stay in bed until your foot healed. It's a mild sprain, but still something you should worry about." said Betty

Tiana frowned "For how long?"

"A week."

Tiana hated to hear that. She did not want to be in bed that long. However, she was confused to why she was in pain in the first place. "What happened?"

Eudora sat on the end of the bed "The doctor said that you might have fallen pretty hard after you ran your foot into something." the older woman explained "You were pretty dehydrated when a young man spotted you and rushed you to the hospital."

Tiana's eyes widened at the last sentence. _'Young man?' _she thought to herself. Was her mother referring to the man who she thought it was?

"Oh yes!" remembered Betty "He was quite the gentleman in informing us of where you were and how he found you."

Tiana couldn't believe her ears. _'He would do all of that even after I yelled at him?'_

"He stayed by your side until we showed up to bring you home, and even then he didn't want you to leave his sight! The fella was very protective of you, as if he knew you or something." added Eudora

She had to make sure if the man they were talking about was Naveen. "What is his name?"

Eudora pondered in thought for a moment "Hmm…I remember him saying that his name is Nathaniel?"

"No, no madame, I'm pretty sure he said that his name is Nicholas…" my memory is pretty sharp, even for my age she bragged.

Just then, everyone heard the front door open downstairs, followed by a masculine voice. "Betty are you still here? I have her prescription."

Tiana's eyes widened. "Naveen?"

Eudora snapped her fingers "That's his name!" but she quickly changed her expression "How did you know that?"

Tiana shrugged her shoulders "Lucky guess?"

"Yes, please come up to the bedroom Naveen." replied Betty from the hallway

He made his way up the stairs and into the room. He smiled when he saw Tiana awake in the bed.

"The pharmacy was very crowded today." he said as he handed the housekeeper the small medicine bag. Naveen turned back to Tiana's direction. "Hello, I'm Naveen."

Tiana could feel her heart beating fast in her chest as her eyes were fastened on his presence. Her palms began to feel sweaty as a million thoughts traveled in her mind. _'Did he think I forgot who he is?'_

She raised a brow as to why he was acting this way "Hello?" she replied

He knew that she was probably wondering what he was doing, so with a wink of his eye he cleared everything up.

"Don't be rude babycakes, tell him your name." scolded Eudora

Tiana instantly understood what he was doing. "My name is Tiana." she smiled

He felt good on the inside when she quickly noticed what he was trying to do, and played along with it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Although I'm a bit thirsty…" she looked over at her mother and Betty

Betty got the hint "My apologizes Madame, I will bring up a pitcher of iced tea."

"I think she would prefer lemonade. Ain't that right babycakes?"

Tiana looked over at the women "Surprise me."

The older women went down the stairs to the kitchen, still bickering over which beverage Tiana wanted.

Naveen laughed as he walked over to her side of the bed "They really care about you."

Tiana waved it off "They have their days."

He gently grabbed her hand. "I am just relieved that you are alright."

"Why did you do it?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him

"Do what?"

"All of the things that you did. Taking me to the doctor, alerting my mother, picking up my medicine?" she held the medicine bag up

"Why would you ask that? Only a decent human being would…"

She looked down at her hands. "Right, why did I even say that."

"Do you remember why you were in the state you were in when I saw you?"

She shook her head, it was all foggy in her memory. There were only a few things that kept showing up.

"Water." she said.

"Water?" he repeated "Did you almost drown or something?"

She shook her head, but quickly regretted it when her head began to throb again. "Ugh."

"You don't have to answer right now. Resting is more important, I am just glad that you are doing better."

Tiana couldn't believe that this man would do so much for her. It was shocking that someone of the opposite sex, other than her father, could treat her with such care and respect. A man who didn't think twice before helping someone in need.

She looked into his honey colored orbs "I don't need rest…I need you." and with that, she softly kissed his lips.

Naveen returned the kiss with an even deeper one, as he opened her mouth with his tongue, the osculation increased as they got closer to each other. He began to kiss along her neck as she tried to unbutton his crisp white shirt once again.

"Almost there with your drink babycakes!" said Eudora from the bottom of the stairs.

The pair quickly ended their heated frenzy as they heard the older women enter the room with a pitcher of cold water. Naveen got up and stood on the other side of the room while Betty set the tray on the nightstand.

"We decided that plain water is the better option for you, since you lost all of ya nutrients." said Eudora

Betty filled a glass and handed it to Tiana "Drink as much as you can."

Tiana quickly gulped the liquid down. "Would you like a glass Naveen?" asked Betty

The prince ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair. "No thank you."

"Before I forget, Vincent called not too long ago to check up on you. I told him that you would return his call as soon as you woke up." explained Eudora

Tiana felt her body tense up. "Okay." she replied careful not to look at Naveen.

"Make sure that you telephone him back, now." her mother added as she walked towards the door. "You don't want to keep him waitin'."

"I will Mama." she replied

"That's my babycakes. Well, it's time for me to get on home…I hope the streetcars ain't too busy at this hour."

"Now you know that Henry can drive you home." said Tiana

Eudora waved her hand "I'm fine baby, the ninth ward ain't too far from here."

Just as Tiana was about to say something else, the doorbell rang from downstairs. Betty opened the door and led a young woman up the stairs.

"Oh Tia!" Charlotte yelled as she rushed over to hug her friend

"Nice to see you too Lottie." she replied as she felt her sore arm being squeezed to death by Charlotte's embrace.

The blonde turned to Eudora "Ms. Eudora is she doing better?"

"She's awake now Charlotte." she pointed out "How about you ask her?"

"Right."

"See ya'll later!" Eudora walked out the door

Naveen quickly followed "I should be leaving as well."

Tiana realized he was leaving and stopped him "Naveen, wait."

He stopped turned towards her direction "Yes?"

She cleared her throat before speaking "Thank you….for everything."

"Anything for you Tiana." he looked into her brown eyes with love.

She smiled as he walked out of the room to leave. Charlotte's mouth was wide open.

"Could you please pour me another glass of water?" asked Tiana

"Who was that?" she asked as she picked up the pitcher

She shrugged her shoulders "Naveen. He was the man my mother probably told you about."

"The one who took care of you?" she handed her the glass

Tiana nodded her head.

Charlotte was amazed. "He's handsome. Does he have a brother?" she joked

Tiana raised her eyebrow. "Really Lottie?"

* * *

Naveen stood on the balcony of his condo as he looked over the busy streets of the French Quarter, daydreaming about Tiana. He couldn't understand why he was always thinking of her, why and how did this certain woman make him feel emotions that he had never felt before. He hadn't even felt this way about his past girlfriends.

His mind constantly thought of the words she said to him earlier that day, _'I don't need rest…I need you.'_ He closed his eyes hoping that she actually meant what she said. Did she really need him?

"Why must you do this to me Tiana?" he mumbled to himself.

He knew that she belonged to someone else, one of his friends at that. He didn't even know if he could even refer to Vincent as a friend anymore after the words that were exchanged between them at his party. Of all of the women in New Orleans, he had to fall for a woman with so much attached to her. Despite of it all, he had to find a way to see her again.

* * *

"The court will now be ordered for ten minutes of recess." said the judge with a bang of his gavel

"Mr. Reynaud, you have to know that I didn't rob that church!" pleaded John

Vincent didn't show the man any eye contact while he looked through his notes. "We all know that you did John. The only reason this case is so long is because the evidence was destroyed and you know it."

"I'm paying you to defend me! If I go to prison…."

"As long as I'm your lawyer, you're not going to prison." he shut his briefcase closed "Recess has begun, I need a break."

John frowned "But…"

Vincent looked at the former business man before walking away "Next, time rob a bank for goodness sake. It's easier on the conscience."

The blonde walked out of the crowded courtroom and was about to walk to the briefing room when someone stopped him.

"Attorney Reynaud."

"Yes?" he turned to see his secretary Cynthia

"The court marshall has decided to lead you one of the bigger offices…since you will be on this case for quite some time." she said

He nodded his head "Well, it's about time. They should have had it ready the first day I was here."

"I'll show you the way."

They made it to the office which was the last room in a narrow hallway that was away from the hustle and bustle of the courtrooms. He was impressed with the space.

After making sure that the door was closed, the brunette instantly jumped his bones and covered his face with kisses. Vincent reluctantly stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked "Is the desk too small." she teased

"No, I need to work on this case before recess is finished. My client is getting antsy on me."

She kissed his cheek "He'll be alright…"

"Did Tiana call? I've been expecting her ass to telephone me all day." he spat

"Still worried about your skinny little fiancée eh?" jealously was written all over her face

"A bit envious are we?" he smirked "Besides, Tiana has more behind than two of you put together."

"But you still come back to me…" she breathed into his ear "Again and again."

"But who has the ring?" he countered back

"I love a challenge." She smiled

The courtroom bell rang.

"Meet me at my hotel after dismissal…" he said as he kissed her lips.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **


End file.
